Ties That Bind
by SasuSaku993
Summary: Sakura is the daughter of the Mizuikage and she is kidnapped by sound ninja because they need an edge in the up coming war and they can't join the alliance. So they're trying to force the Mizuikage's cooperation by kidnapping Sakura. They give her a sleeping poison but she wakes up and escapes. She is seriously injured and in need of help when she is found by ANBU from the Leaf.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah so I've come up with a new story. Surprise? Please don't hate me it was just such a good idea I couldn't help it. Got this idea at random an I thought it was too good to pass up. This one is set just before the fourth shinobi war occurs. It is a non Uchiha massacre story and I've made some changes. Pairing will be my usual one. As well as others. I hope you guys read the beginning messages cause you might just miss something important. So I'll quit with the yapping and get with the summary.

Summary: Sakura was born in Kirigakure. She is the daughter of the Mizuikage Mei Terumi. She is destined to end up as the next Mizuikage when she is kidnapped and finds herself on the outskirts of Konohagakure Injured and in need of help having successfully escaped her captors. There she meets Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai. Who are all ANBU and just returning from a mission. They stumble upon Sakura who is delirious by this point and she sees the before passing out. She later wakes up in the hospital and is told where she is and that he mother wants her to stay in Konoha. As war is bearing down on them and traveling would be incredibly dangerous. She meets unlikely people and makes lasting friend ships.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't still be gone or contemplating coming back and my favorite characters wouldn't be killed off.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura's P.O.V.

Well its official now. My mother announced it yesterday to the villagers when she retired I was going to take her place as Mizuikage. There was nothing more for her to teach me. I knew everything she did and I had developed a few things on my own. This morning I found myself strolling thought the misty streets a few hours before sunrise. I hadn't been able to sleep and walking usually took my mind off it.

My mind was plagued with thoughts of the impending war. Madara Uchiha had declared war on the five shinobi villages months ago. Everyone had become unsettled and as a result tempers were short.

In a few days the five Kages would meet and try to form an alliance. Picking one of the Kages to lead the united shinobi from every village. For the first time we wouldn't be fighting each other but together as one.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt someone sneaking around behind me. "You can stop sneaking around behind me. I know you're there. So stop hiding and come OUT"! I threw a kunai to punctuate my last word.

Chuckling reached my ears as twelve people materialized. One of them who was obviously the leader stepped out of the mist and I saw that he was wearing a headband from sound. I narrowed my eyes. What were Sound shinobi doing here? My mother banned them from ever setting foot in the village again.

A voice floated over to me from the guy I assumed was the leader. "Sakura Terumi. Daughter of the Mizuikage and just the person we're looking for. How lucky. Get her boys"! All of the rushed me at once.

I flipped my hands through a set of hand seals quickly and took in a deep breath of air before spewing it out with the last seal. The mist rolled in thicker than before effectively hiding me from view.

I flipped my hands again preparing my next attack when I heard something flying through the air. I ducked just in time as a fumma shuriken passed over my head.

I flipped through the seals again and took another deep breath. This time a misty vapor spewed from my mouth. His technique was known as Boil Release. It combines fire and water. This technique is highly acidic and can melt anything. Depending on the level we choose to set it at. I spun around in a circle spewing it out as I went. I heard a few screams letting me know that I'd hit three of my enemies.

The mist surrounding me was no longer needed so I dispelled it. I focused chakra into my right arm and dashed forward slamming into the next guy head on.

I was on my feet and moving again. Unfortunately for me I lost track of one of the remaining eight and he got behind me.

My arm was jerked backwards and the sleeve of my dress was shoved up. Before I could react another one in front of me holding my other arm. I inwardly smiled as I brought my leg up and slammed it into his gut. His breath left him in a whoosh as he fell to the ground.

Something pricked the crease of my elbow as I spun on the other guy kicking him in the head. He dropped like a rock. I looked down at my arm. A needle was stuck there with a syringe filled with a purple liquid. Some had already been injected.

I recognized it right away. It was a powerful sleeping poison. Strong enough to nock anyone out for a week. That was just long enough to cross from the border of Water country and get to the edge of fire country. If I fell to the drug I would be almost to Oto by the time I woke up. This wasn't good. With an impending war I was needed here. I can't give up now.

Despite trying to reassure myself of this I could feel the drug starting to take affect. Already I felt drowsy. My reaction time was slowed and as a result I sustained quite a few nicks and cuts. None of them were serious though. They just slightly stung.

I still managed to put up a good fight but now I was running low on chakra. The two jutsus I performed earlier took up quite a bit of chakra and even though I had a vast amount most of it was going to combat the effects of the drug.

Six of the guys were standing now and the two I'd nocked down earlier were getting up.

I guess it's safe to say things just took a turn from bad to worse. I couldn't risk another ninjutsu. Better stick to taijutsu and kenjutsu. I whipped out the scroll that contained my katana. I but my thumb and swiped it across the surface of the scroll. I grabbed it after it came out of the scroll.

Only one of them had a katana but his skill with it was mediocre. So I had him down in no time. The two I'd nocked down earlier were back up.

They were purposely prolonging the battle. The more time went by the slower I got. They had me on the defensive now. I was just barely blocking their attacks now.

Finally one of them slipped under my guard and nocked my sword out of my hand and away from me. It landed thirty feet from me stuck point first in the ground. Just as soon as it landed I fell to my knees. My strength was gone.

The leader was speaking as he rubbed his head. The spot where I'd kicked him must hurt something terrible. My head flopped forward and my eyes started to close when I felt a hand on the back of my head fisting my hair and yanking my head back.

I stared wearily into the brown eyes of my captor. A smirk was on his face. "You've given us so much trouble you little bitch. You're lucky we were ordered to capture you alive". That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

This latest mission was a complete waste of time. We had been unable to locate Akatsuki's latest base and we couldn't dig anything up on Oto. Orochimaru had been keeping his nose clean. For the most part anyways. It appeared he was just making preparations for the war.

After a month we were finally on our way home and it was about time. I can only take so much of Naruto's nonsense. He may be my best friend (a fact which I'll never admit out loud) but he can get annoying fast.

That coupled with Sai's emotionless constant misunderstanding of things can only be put up with for so long. I also wanted to get away from my brother. He's spent too much time with Naruto recently and they both are just getting on my nerves.

We were just about to cross the border into fire country when Neji called a halt for us to stop. He had picked up on a battle not to far from us and I activated my Sharringan to check it out.

Ten people were ganging up on one person. That wasn't the odd thing though. The lone person was very low on chakra but was wining. Kakashi said we were going to be passing through the area very close to the battle and might as well check it out.

Just as we got close enough the last of the ten chakra signatures registered as unconscious. The lone chakra signature was now headed our way. Kakashi called us to a stop.

Much to Naruto's displeasure we waited. We hopped down from the trees and waited. A few minutes later footsteps reached my ears and someone broke through the clearing.

The first thing I registered was pink. This person had very long pink hair. Going all the way down to their knees. The next thing I noticed was the person was female. Her chest heaved underneath the long sleeved off the shoulder low cut dress she wore. Like a border at the top of her dress a mesh shirt could be seen. A slit up the side to her thigh showed off a pair of short black shorts and a slim pale skinned leg. She wore a pair of heeled shoes like Tsunade.

She fell to her knees with her hands placed in front of her on the ground. Her head lifted up and she opened her eyes revealing jade irises.

She looked directly at me and spoke. "Please help me". Her eyes shut and her body fell forward. Ino rushed forward and turned her over. "She's still alive but her pulse is erratic. She has numerous cuts and..." Her voice cut off as she lifted the smaller girls arm up. A chakra suppression bracelet was cuffed to her wrist. That explained the low signature she registered.

Something glinted against her neck. A slim chain holding an oval shaped locket. Ino grasped the chain and pulled it up into her hand. She flipped it over and then opened it before closing it with a sigh. "The locket is empty and only a name is engraved on the back. Sakura".

Well that's not helpful. The girl had requested help but we didn't know who she was. The chakra bracelet suggested she was a prisoner.

"We can't leave her. Not when she asked for help"! Naruto said loudly breaking the small silence. I was about to speak when Itachi beat me to it. "What do you propose we do Naruto? We don't know who she is and she's wearing chakra suppressing bracelets. She could be a criminal".

Kakashi rubbed his head and sighed. "First thing we should do is find out who she was running from. Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Sasuke. You stay here with her. Itachi, Sai, Shikamaru you come with me".

They disappeared and Ino went back to the girl. Tenten volunteered her help and they patched up the girl as best they could. Ino healed her major wounds and stopped her bleeding. They didn't remove the bracelets as a precaution. She could be dangerous.

An hour later the others came back and announced that the girl wasn't a threat to us. She had been running from sound ninja. "Ino have you healed her injuries"? She nodded her head. "I've done what I can but I'm not as proficient as Tsunade-Sama but it will do until we can get her some help".

He nodded and scooped the girl up. Her hair cluttered in the wind and her hand fell from her stomach to dangle on the side. The journey back to the village from our current point would normally take a day but with our chakra enhanced steps we could make it in six hours.

We took turns carrying the girl. Currently she was being held by Itachi. Her hair had been getting in the way so Ino had put it in a low pony tail and braided it.

Finally we arrived at the gates of the village. Ino went off to retrieve Tsunade and Itachi headed to the hospital. We received many strange looks carrying a girl who had strangely colored hair.

We had barely walked in the doors of the hospital and up to the reception desk when Tsunade burst through the doors. A frantic look on her face.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

This week had been a disaster. Two days ago we had a summit and the Mizuikage Mei Terumi declared that she would not support an allegiance until her daughter had been returned to her. She suspected one of us had kidnapped. I had my suspicions and voiced them but she wouldn't listen. She said she would not support a village that had committed an act of war against Kiri. Needless to say there had been no reasoning or consoling her.

A knock interrupted my thoughts. It was probably the ANBU team I'd sent out a month ago to do some investigations for me. They were do back today.

"Come in". The door opened to admit a frantic and out of breath Ino. She put her hands on her knees and leaned over to catch her breath. "Tsunade-Sama we.. Need... You.. At the... Hospital". She managed to get out in between breaths. I got up and followed her out. This must be serious if I'm needed there. What happened while they were on their mission?

We rushed down the streets to the hospital. Once there I burst in the door. Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto turned around. What concerned me was the familiar sight of the girl Itachi held.

I had seen her only once but there wasn't a doubt in my mind as to who it was. The last time I saw her she had been five years old. Granted she was probably eighteen now. She had to be around Sasuke and Naruto's age if not older.

She didn't look good at the moment. Most of the visible parts on her were wrapped with bandages. I took note of the chakra bracelet and deduced that was how they kept her in captive for a week.

"Follow me Itachi". I led him down a hall to an empty room. He placed her on the bed and moved out of the way. A second later Ino came into the room with a hospital gown. She set the gown aside and waited for instruction. I told the boys to leave the room and fetch Shizune.

We spent the next few hours healing her and then cleaning her up. It wasn't hard to do just tedious. Ino had dressed her in the hospital gown after I removed the chakra bracelet. She was resting peacefully now.

I went back to my office to send a message to the Mizuikage about her daughter. I must have fallen asleep after that because the next thing I knew Shizune was shaking me awake holding a hawk from the Mizuikage. The letter was rather long. She expressed her gratitude for the rescue of Sakura and her joy that she'd been found before being taken into Oto. She apologized for her rash behavior and gave her consent to be apart of the allied shinobi forces and support the Raikage as head of it. In the closing part of her letter she expressed her wish for Sakura to remain here in the Leaf as Kiri was no longer safe for her. After arguing with the elders it was decided she could stay.

Several hours later the hawk came back. This time it carried two scrolls. One has Sakura's name on it. She had yet to wake up so I set it on the table beside her bed. She would see it when she woke up. Which would be some time tonight or tomorrow morning.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I don't feel much pain. Which is surprising since I have quite a few injuries. I vaguely remember stumbling on the group of ninjas but I don't know where they were from. So I have no idea where I am.

I finely managed to open my eyes. White surrounded me. So I must be in a hospital. My eyes fell on the scroll addressed to me in my mothers handwriting. Opening it was easy. A sealing symbol greeted me on the inside.

I released the seal and another scoop and my clothes and weapons popped out.

My eyebrows furrowed. Why had she sent me my stuff? What's going on? I tossed back the blankets and stepped out of bed. I don't feel much pain so walking around should be a breeze.

I striped the hospital gown off and pulled on my mesh shirt, shorts and then my green dress. After that I slipped on my shoes buckled the belt around my waist and head for the door tucking the resealed scroll into the small pouch at my waist.

Opening the door I saw an ANBU was guarding my door. The person wore full gear including a lion mask, but i could still tell he was male from the short spiked up raven colored hair in the back.

He seemed surprised that I'd come out. "You will tell me where I am". I stated seriously. The voice that spoke back to me was mocking. "Is that any way to treat your rescuer"? Now I was mad. I have no idea where I am since my mother failed to mention that in her message and this guy wants to mess with me? Fine, I'll go to someone else.

I turned on my heel and walked down the hall unsurprised to feel him following me. I ignored his presence for the most part and pulled my hair over my shoulder. Someone has braided it. Most likely to keep it out of the way. I shook it free of the braid and tossed it back over my shoulder, smirking when it hit the guy behind me.

He fell into step beside me with his hands shoved into his pockets. He ignored the looks he was getting and I got the impression that he was very handsome and that the nurses knew who it was because as we passed whispering died before starting up immediately again when they though we couldn't here.

Mostly they all swooned at him. A few even tried to glare at me. I simply returned it with an icy one of my own. I had no time for there nonsense. I wanted to go home. Not play around with an asshole.

I finally made it outside. It took a little bit because I wasn't familiar with this village. It was warm, almost hot outside. I was used to warm but mostly cool temperatures. So this was a pleasant change. The sun was shining and no mist covered the streets blocking the sun from view.

I stepped to the side when I felt a huge chakra signature rushing this way. He would have collided with the me but i hoped up onto the side of the building and crouched there. He almost ran into the ANBU but he moved too. A loud curse followed the blonde as he landed on the ground below me.

"TEME! What the hell was that for"? Geez this guy is loud. "Next time watch where your going Dobe. Not everyone wants to be squeezed to death by your hugs.

I hoped down from the building and landed four feet in front of the sprawled blonde. I walked over to the noisy boy and crouched there. "You shouldn't startle me like that. Next time I might react differently and you could be seriously injured".

The boy froze before getting up. I was already walking away. I hoped onto the roof of the nearest building and scanned the area. I was looking for the tower that housed a Kage. If this village have ninja then they most likely belong to a hidden village.

It's sunny so I'm not in Ame. There is grass but mostly trees so that rules out Suna. I can't be in Oto because they wouldn't have put me in the hospital and I managed to escape them. I seriously doubt I'm in Iwa because I don't see any stones. So that means I could be in Konoha. If that's true I came really close to Oto.

I finally spotted the Kage tower. It was marked by the fire symbol. So I must be in the Leaf village. I jumped rooftops to get there disregarding my self proclaimed shadows. The blonde was talking loud behind me and the other guy grunted in response. Speaking only one word answers when he couldn't grunt.

I jumped down from the last roof near the tower and crossed the street. I opened the door and walked in and up the stairs. I heard a slightly familiar voice behind the door I stopped in front of. I knocked on it and waited for a response.

The same familiar voice called out for me to come in and I opened the door. The sight of a familiar blonde greater me. I ignored the other people in the room as I rushed up to her and embraced her.

I released her and stepped back. "I didn't know you were the new Hokage. That's great Tsunade-Sama". Behind me I could almost here jaws dropping to hit the floor. "You know Tsunade-Baa chan"? Finally I turned to face the room full of stunned people. Nine... Er eight blank faces stared back at me. I couldn't see one because he still wore the ANBU mask.

"Yeah I know her. She came to Kiri once before she was Hokage. Got into some trouble gambling and my mom helped her out". A few heads nodded but The loud blonde still seemed confused. "Why would your mother help Tsunade-Baa Chan out"?

I sighed and shook my head. "Tsunade-Sama where is the team who helped me out and brought me here"? She gestured behind me sweeping her hand across everyone in the room.

"They were gathered here because your mother wanted to express her gratitude for your rescue and..." I cut her off. "You spoke with my mother? Great! When do I get to go home"?

Her face fell and I sensed bad news on its way. I didn't need to here what she had to say next to confirm it but I listened anyways.

"That's the thing Sakura. She wants you to stay here. She said Kiri isn't safe for you because you are still a target". I nodded and my head dropped to stare at the floor. This wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"I understand thank you for telling me". Silence fell for a few minutes before the blonde with long hair in a ponytail came up to me.

"Cheer up Sakura-San. We'll make you feel right at home. I'm Ino by the way". She stepped aside and gestured for the next person to introduce themselves.

Ino, Tenten, Kakashi, Itachi, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sai all seemed okay but the guy in the mask had yet to introduce himself and I knew he'd been on the team because I recognized the lion painted onto the mask. He was the one I saw in the clearing before I passed out.

I stepped up to him and poked him in the chest. "Are you going to tell me who you are or are you going to let me call you Teme like Naruto"? This seemed to highly amuse said blonde and thoroughly annoy the guy. I could practically FEEL his displeasure.

I looked back at Tsunade as I turned away. I glanced over and met the snickering eyes of the two girls and the taller guy Itachi. I couldn't see it but I was pretty Kakashi was smiling.

He looked at Tsunade who nodded and removed his mask to reveal a scowling but handsome face. He was actually pretty hot but I could tell from the fact that he didn't know how to take a joke and on top of that I already knew he was a smart ass.

'"My name is Sasuke not Teme. The Dobe is the only one who calls me that". I brushed it off. Man he's just like all the advisors and tutors back home. Basically another guy with a stick shoved so far up his ass surgery has no chance of removing it.

"Fine, fine. So Taunade-Sama how long am I going to be stuck here"? She seemed to think it over and I got the feeling she really didn't know. Finally she responded. "To be honest Sakura I don't know. This war may happen anytime or years from now and traveling between villages is too dangerous for you". I scowled at this

"Fine. I'll be leaving now". I turned and walked out the door feeling my hair swish behind me but I was used to it. I waked out of the Hokage tower and out into the late afternoon sky.

I jumped up onto the roof of the nearest building and hoped to the stone faces I could see in the distance. Once there I sat on top of Tsunade's head looking out over the huge village. It's so different from Kiri not to mention bigger.

In Kiri no one is really nice to you not without a good reason and they have no tolerance for weakness. I may project a strong image but inside a week little girl is hiding.

When I was little I was constantly teased and picked on because I was the Mizuikage's daughter and because I had a huge forehead. No one really wanted to take the time to get to know me so one day I finally snapped and beat the crap out of one of the boys. After that I started gaining respect and with it came fear. I'm known for my violent temper and immense strength.

"What do you want"? I asked the person who'd followed me. They were doing a terrible job of hiding themselves. I'd noticed them as soon as I left the tower. "Wow your as good as Naruto-Nii Chan".

Three figures stepped out of the shadows. They all looked to be about fourteen. The one who had spoken was wearing a long red scarf. Dark blue pants that came down to his ankles, a short sleeved green shirt with a long sleeved mesh shirt under that. Black fingerless gloves were on his hands and he wore black shinobi sandals. His headband was tied around his forehead.

The girl next to him had long orange hair tied in two low pigtails hanging over her shoulders down past her chest stopping just under that. She wore a violet sleeveless shirt and a tiered white skirt. A mesh glove went up her right arm past her elbow stopping under her shoulder another glove was on her left arm and stopped at her elbow and the color matched her skirt. Black thigh high shinobi sandals covered her legs and sported a small heel. Her headband was tied around her waist.

The guy beside her had a runny nose and glasses. He wore a long sleeved gray shirt and black pants with black shinobi sandals like the first boy. This one didn't look like much frankly he looked like the type that was always sick.

"What do you brats want? I haven't time to waist on trivial games". Th first boy prickled and puffed up like an insulted cat. "I'm not a brat! My name is Konahamaru! I came to challenge you! I saw the way you avoided Naruto's tackle earlier"!

I sighed didn't these brats know I wanted to be left alone? "Listen kid why don't you go find someone else to annoy and leave me alone"? Apparently this was the wrong thing to say because the kid jumped in the air and started making hand signs for a fire technique. Once finished he shouted "Fire style: Burning Ash"! Black ash spewed from his mouth and rushed towards me in a massive cloud.

I sighed I really didn't want to deal with this. I flipped through signs of my own. "Ice Style: Dance of the Cherry Blossoms"! My body immediately turned into frozen petals and swirled through the ash coated air easily as if it wasn't there.

The boy Konahamaru didn't see this occur but his two friends did. I easily reformed behind him. I leaned close to his ear and whispered. "Never let your opponent get behind you". This seemed to surprise him as he jumped griped over his scarf and landed on the ground face first.

I jumped away back to the edge of Tsunade's head and spoke louder. "Not bad kid. That was amusing to say the least. Come challenge me again when you stand a chance".

This only served to make him angrier as he raised his hands and created two shadow clones. They stood on either side of his hand that was raised beside him. I could sense chakra being focused there as they swirled there hands above the originals palm.

A swirling sphere of chaotic chakra appeared and the clones disappeared. He rushed me with the sphere and I could feel the power behind it. If that thing hit me its not gonna be pretty.

I raised my hands to preform a counter jutsu and flipped the necessary signs when all of a sudden I heard "Fire Style: Phenix Flower Jutsu"! Several Small but hot balls of fire swirled around and the kid jumped out of the way to avoid the flames. Effectively tripping over his scarf again and landing face first on the ground again.

The jutsu made contact with the ground and exploded, just before the aftershock hit me arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled out of the blast range and high into the air.

The boys two friends were also pulled out of range. Naruto and Shikamaru had grabbed them as well. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw black. The person holding me was none other than Sasuke.

* * *

So um ta da? Review and all that no flames please.

-SasuSaku993 Out-


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! That's all I have to say. This story has only been up for a week or so and already soo many people love it! That makes me really happy. To know that you guys like this story a lot. So yeah on with the summary disclaimer and actual story.

Summary: Sakura was born in Kirigakure. She is the daughter of the Mizuikage Mei Terumi. She is destined to end up as the next Mizuikage when she is kidnapped and finds herself on the outskirts of Konohagakure Injured and in need of help having successfully escaped her captors. There she meets Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai. Who are all ANBU and just returning from a mission. They stumble upon Sakura who is delirious by this point and she sees the before passing out. She later wakes up in the hospital and is told where she is and that he mother wants her to stay in Konoha. As war is bearing down on them and traveling would be incredibly dangerous. She meets unlikely people and makes lasting friend ships.

Disclaimer: I do not own the cannon characters of Naruto or the original plot line. If I did my favorite characters wouldn't be dead and Sasuke would have returnees to Konoha by now.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I watched Sakura leave with a blank expression on her face. She was good at hiding her emotions but I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was sad. It didn't take a genius to figure out why. She wanted to go home but she was stuck here.

Tsunade asks me the Dobe and Shikamaru to keep an eye on her. She was still a target and not knowing why the Sound wanted her wasn't helping things so she needed to be watched.

I stepped outside and searched for her chakra signature. She'd only just left so it shouldn't be as faint as it was. I realized then that she was masking most of it and that was why it was so low.

Naruto tugged me to the side of the building just as I was about to jump up on the roof top and follow her. "We need to cheer Sakura-Chan up. She shouldn't stay depressed". Apparently the Dobe had noticed too.

We jumped up on the roofs shortly after and I followed the faint trail that was still there. She was headed to the Hokage faces and someone was following her. Actually make that three someone's.

We quickly made our way to where she was but stayed hidden. Naruto was curious as to what Konahamaru and his team were up to.

Sakura spoke but her voice was to low for me to hear. Konahamaru and his team jumped out and made themselves known. He also said something but I didn't catch it.

Naruto couldn't hear either so we moved closer just in time to catch Sakura's next words. "Listen kid what don't you go find someone else to annoy and leave me alone"? Konahamaru didn't like being called a kid and he puffed up like an injured puppy.

He flipped through signs and shouted "Fire style: Burning Ash"! Before taking a deep breath. Ashe spewed from his mouth in an enormous cloud rushing towards Sakura. Shikamaru sighed as Sakura flipped through signs so fast I barely caught it.

"What's she doing? I don't recognize that pattern". I muttered quietly to myself but Shikamaru still heard.

"She's using Ice style. Troublesome". Oh well that's why I don't know it. I'm not as familiar with it.

"Huh"? Naruto was confused. Not surprising really.

"Shut up usuratonkachi". I told him quickly and ignored his next statement.

Sakura completed her hand signs and breathed out her words with an icy mist that envelopes her body. "Ice Style: Dance of the Cherry Blossom"! Her body became frozen petals and drifted away just as the ash hit the spot shed just been standing in. The petals swirled around passing through the ash harmlessly.

Then the gathered in a spot right behind Konahamaru. He had yet to notice she'd disappeared. His two teammates had though.

Sakura leaned in to his ear and spoke. "Next time don't let your opponent get behind you". He jumped in surprise and tripped over his scarf falling face first to the ground.

She jumped back to her previous position on the edge of Tsunade's head and spoke louder this time. "Not bad kid. That was amusing to say the least. Come challenge me again when you stand a chance". She made to turn around and sit when two puffs caught her attention. Konahamaru had created two shadow clones.

"Shit". Naruto cursed lowly. He recognized what the kid was up to. It became clear to me when I picked up on the chakra surging into his palm. "Rasengan"! He whispered loudly. The blue sphere of chakra appeared in his palm.

Sakura flipped hand signs to preform a counter jutsu but she wasn't going to be fast enough. Konahamaru was rushing her with the sphere as soon as the clones disappeared.

I flipped my own hand signs and shouted. "Fire style: Phenix Flower Jutsu"! The small balls of flame rushed in front of the kid and he stopped moving and tripped over his scarf as we jumped from the trees.

I reached Sakura and pulled her close to me with my arm securely around her waist. We jumped clear of the blast as soon as it hit the ground. I'd aimed to jump as high as possible so none of the aftershocks could hit us.

Shikamaru had grabbed the girl and Naruto had grabbed the other kid. I couldn't recall their names at the moment.

The surrounding trees were ripped up from the ground and thrown back. The air from the force of the blast was all that reached us and it caught the long strands of Sakura's hair blowing them in different directions.

We were falling back to the ground now and I saw Sakura turning to look at me. Her green eyes were wide with surprise.

I touched down on the ground bending my knees to I sorb the shock of impact. She tugged at my arm and I released her.

We both moved to the edge of the huge hole in the ground and peered in. Konahamaru's two teammates slid down into the hole as he stirred.

"Konahamaru-Kun"! The girl called as he sat up. He ignored her and looked directly at me.

"Why did you stop me Sasuke-Nii Chan? I could have beaten her"! Before anyone could react Sakura jumped into the hole and slid to a stop in front of him.

"Hey kid who taught you that jutsu"? He looked at her blankly and I could see that he was considering not telling her.

She bent down and kneeled on the balls of her feet. Her dress parted from the split down the side to reveal perfect creamy skin.

His eyes drifted to the same spot mine were and her finger under his chin directed his eyes back up to hers. A sickly sweet smile was on her face and I got a bad feeling. Suddenly her clenched fist came down on the back of his head. "Itai"! He cried out slapping his hands over the spot.

"Moegi seized the front of his shirt and picked him up as she shook him silly.

"Konahamaru-Kun you pervert! How could you do such a thing"?! She let one of her fists go from his shirt and proceeded to slap both cheeks repeatedly. She wasnt gentle either. She raised her hand to do it again when Sakura's hand laid on hers.

Moegi looked at her a question in her black eyes. "It's all right. You better stop before he loses consciousness". Mekhi looked back at him an noticed he had a bloody nose and a black eye.

Her face immediately flushed scarlet and she released him. He fell to the ground and his eyes (well eye) were unfocussed and hazy. Sakura knelt down at his side and her hand lit up with green chakra.

We watched as his nose stopped blessing and his black eye disappeared. "You know healing jutsu"? Moegi asked. She was looking at Sakura with admiration in her eyes.

Sakura jumped out of the whole and a sad smile crossed her face. "When your six years old and the daughter or son of a Kage you realize at a young age that most people will resent you because your parents are very important. I was the target of their jealousy, when I was little I often got the brunt of their feelings in daily beatings. They thought I didn't deserve to be the daughter of such a person or a shinobi for that matter".

She looked off into the distance as if caught up in her memories. "I got tired of mother freaking out when I came home with numerous bruises, cuts and the occasional broken bone. I didn't want her to worry about me so I took up learning medical ninjutsu. With no one around to properly teach me who had the skills or time set I required I set to learn it myself".

Briefly I glimpsed the little girl that had been forced to grow up at an early age. "One day I got fed up with letting them take their frustrations out on me and I snapped. Beat the hell out of two boys. They had to be hospitalized due to the numerous injuries I bestowed upon them. After that people left me alone and I was no longer ostracized for being weak. People were afraid of me and with that came respect".

"Wow. You have a similar thing to me Sakura-Chan"! She looked startled and whipped her head around to search for the source of the outburst. A slim pink brow raised in question.

"So how long were you three watching"? She pointed to each of us in turn.

Sakura's P.O.V.

It was just a hunch I had that they'd been watching me and the little fight. I know there's such thing as good timing but their entrance was just a little too perfect. Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide as saucers. I inwardly smirked as I settled a hand on my hip.

"H-how'd you know we were there Sakura-Chan"?! He was really surprised by this? I don't know weather to slap him for implying I'm inferior or laugh at his expression. I did neither as I crossed my arms under my chest and said "I wasn't born yesterday Naruto. Or are you implying that me an ANBU level shinobi is incapable of sensing someone with an enormous supply of chakra such as your self"?

I was really just toying with him really. The expression on his face had me cracking up inside. He looked absolutely mortified that I implied he'd insulted me. He started freaking out and sputtering nonsense.

Sasuke and Shikamaru had caught on to my little joke. The latter just sighed while the former smirked. Finally Sasuke cut him a break. "She's just messing with you Dobe". Naruto looked back in forth between us and I cracked a tiny smile.

He turned back towards me with a waterfall of tears streaming down his face. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME SAKURA-CHAN! Your..."! He was cut off as Sasuke smacked him upside his head. He turned and wailed at him instead and I took the opportunity to slip away giving a casual wave to Shikamaru before proofing away.

I reappeared on a street far away from the faces. Not quite sure where I am. The street was fairly empty. Only a few civilians were around.

I sensed someone behind me as I was about to step forward. I spun around aming a punch to their face only to have it blocked and my wrist captured. I straightened out of my position when I saw who it was. "Itachi-San"!

He smiled briefly and released my arm. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't expecting you to appear so suddenly. You shouldn't sneak up on me".

"Sorry Sakura-San. I thought you sensed my approach. Next time I'll call for your attention. Anyway, Hokage-Sama wanted to see you again. To discuss your living arrangements". He gestured down the street and I followed him back the way he'd come.

He knocked on the door and Tsunade called for us to enter. When we stepped through the door a small smile graced her tired features.

"Sakura nice to see you again". I nodded to her in greeting. "We need to discuss your living arrangements. You've been given a few options. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all live in a spacious apartment and have an extra room. They said its yours if you want it. Or you can have your own apartment and as such I will have to place ANBU guards with you at all times for your protection. The Sound has made it plainly clear that they want you. Without a reason as to why you're in danger".

"All three kunoichi are ANBU so they should provide more then enough protection for you. We have one more thing to discuss before you make a choice".

Now I was curious. What could that be? "As you already know Madara Uchiha has declared war on us. We don't know when he will attack but we know it will be soon. We need every available shinobi to participate in the allied forces and Sakura this includes you. Your mother has given her consent and as such I will be putting you on a team".

That was new. Before no on had put me on a team because I spent most of my time training privately or with teachers. "Who will my teammates be"? Tsunade shuffled some papers around on her desk before she found the ones she was looking for. She pulled it out and shoo Ed the others to the side in a messy pile.

"Before we can place you on a team we need to evaluate your skills. See what level you are at. As such later this evening you will be escorted to training ground seven. I will be there with several others. The people there will rank from jonnin to ANBU. Maybe even a few chunnin".

She rubbed her temples and sighed. "The girls are waiting for you outside. Apparently they are keen on getting you to live with them during your stay. One thing I forgot to mention. One of the girls who lives in the apartment is not here right now. Her name is Karin and she is out on a mission. Though she will be back later today. You'll meet her before your test".

With that said she dismissed us and we all walked out. The moment I set foot outside Tenten and Ino were both by my side. Each one had her arm hooked through mine. The third girl whom I believed to be Hinata smiled shyly a small apology in her eyes.

Both Tenten and Ino started talking at once and then they started yelling at each other saying that she was talking first and arguing that the other was not.

I felt my eyebrow twitch Did they have to argue right in my ear? I was about to tell them to shut up when Hinata spoke up. "Umm you guys? I think you're annoying Sakura-San. She looks mad".

They both looked at me and shut up. I sighed in relief and muttered a quiet thank you to Hinata. She nodded in return.

"So Sakura is your hair really this color"? Ino had moved behind me and was now pulling her fingers through the long strands. "Yes it is". I was going to ask her to stop messing with my hair but her gentle tugging felt nice. It was much different from the sharp pulls I was subjected to back in Kiri.

"Tsunade-Sama said you guys wouldn't take no for an answer about taking the spare room in your apartment. Is that true"? Tenten looked at me with a big grin on her face. "Yup, so you might as well agree already cause you're not changing our minds. Well maybe Karin but she doesn't count cause she hates everyone at first".

Great just what I needed one more person to add to my list of people who don't like me. "Though you shouldn't have too much to worry about. She's hardly ever at the apartment. Spends most of her time with her boyfriend Suigetsu. He's a weird guy not to mention a bit of a pervert but they're perfect for each other".

I sighed obviously I wasn't going to win this one so I gave up. "Fine you guys win". Ino dropped my hair as she and Tenten both squeezed me in a hug at the same time. I heard laughter from behind us and knew the boys were still walking behind us. Naruto's laugh was especially loud.

"Hey guys you might want to release her she's turning red". Sasuke sated bluntly. They both released me and I stumbled a bit as I regained my balance. I bent over slightly and took in a huge gulp of air.

We walked a few more steps and Ino announced that we had arrived. I looked in front of me and noticed a building that contained huge apartments. "Wow these are so big"!

"I know! We live on the top floor and have the best view"! Ino said excitedly. She rushed forward grabbing my hand so I had to run behind her. "Come on Sakura lets go in. We kinda already brought your things here so um yeah". Tenten rubbed her neck sheepishly.

I allowed a small smile to break through briefly. They then pushed me through the glass doors past the reception desk and into the elevator.

The top floor was just one room apparently because as soon as the doors opened I saw a little halfway before the room opened up into a wide space.

White carpet covered the floor and halfway area. It looked very soft and plush. I quickly removed my shoes and stepped up and onto the floor.

My foot sank slightly as I settled my weight down. Walking down the hall I noted the string of pictures hung neatly on the wall. The biggest one was a group photo of four girls. One of them had red hair and glasses and I guessed her to be Karin. They all were laughing and goofing off. The pictured looked to be fairly recent. Judging by the fact that they looked to be the same age as the ones I had met today.

Stepping out of the hall I saw a living room finished with a purple couch and a few chairs and a love seat in a dark shade of blue. Out of the corner of my eyes I caught sight of something orange. It was a bean bag and man was it bright. Reminds me of Naruto and his orange jump suit.

Should have known I thought as he settled himself into that vary thing and threw his arms behind his head. Ino continued to drag me down the hall. I passed a door that was green, lavender, red, and purple. Those are probably the others rooms. Ino stopped in front of the door that was blue and opened it. "This is normally used as a guest room but its yours now. What's your favorite color"? She said all this in a rush and I blinked. Huh? Why would she wan...

The door. She was wanting to know that so she could change the doors color. "I don't know. Don't really have a favorite color. I guess green or red"? Ino shook her head.

"No Karin's door is red and Tenten's is green. How about pink"? I shrugged not really caring. "Pink it is then". Now what else do you have to wear? The only thing I found when I organized your stuff was like what you're wearing now".

That really didn't surprise me. Of course she would do that. Ino seemed like the nosy type so I brushed it off and gestured to the dress I usually wore.

Ino gasped and shook her head. "Oh honey that's not gonna work! We have an emergency on our hands"! She shouted the last part and the other girls filtered into the room that was now mine.

"What's the matter Ino"? Tenten asked stepping into the room first. "Sakura has nothing I repeat nothing else to wear except dresses like the one she's got on"!

Now I'm confused. "What wrong with what I'm wearing"? I looked down at my dress trying to find something off but nothing fit. Everything was fine. Well in my opinion anyways. Obviously Ino didn't agree.

"No, no, no, no! That might be okay in Kiri. Honey we are going shopping like right NOW"! I found myself being dragged down the hall again and towards the door. I called for help from the other girls as well as Naruto and Sasuke but all they did was look at each other and wave.

After she successfully dragged me back to the shopping parts of town we spent the next four hours shopping. Well Ino shopped all I did was get handed stuff and shoved into various dressing rooms.

Finally we made it back to the apartment. Sasuke and Naruto were still there and a few other guys had also come. One I sort of recognized the rest not so much. Ironically enough he was asleep. Judging from the look on Ino's face he wouldn't be for long. She marched over to him where he was sprawled out on the couch and leaned real close to his ear. The other covered their ears in anticipation.

"Shika-Kun". She said sweetly. He stored but remained asleep. A vein popped on her forehead and her eyebrow twitched. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS"! He jumped up so fast that he fell in the floor. Naruto started laughing loudly while the others snickered or smirked. Sasuke's lips were twitching and I could only imagine the smirk on his face he was fighting off.

He finally got up off the floor and was rubbing his head. A slight irritated look on his face. "Troublesome woman". He muttered quietly. Ino handed me the bags she was holding and I took them back to my room and came back.

When I came back in Shikamaru was sitting in the recliner with Ino in his lap locked in a heavy lip lock. "Don't mind them Sakura. They so that all the time". Tenten said coming to stand beside me.

"You have your test soon right? Well go grab a shower and then I'm sure Ino will pick an outfit for you. She showed me the bathroom and told me my stuff was already in there.

I showered quickly. The part taking the longest was washing my hair after that was all done I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. I stepped out of the bathroom just as the red door opened.

A red haired girl stepped out followed by a guy with white hair. They were too busy talking to notice me. Well that is until she bumped right into me with enough force to nock me to the ground.

Somewhere in all this my towel slipped and fell to the ground. The girl shrieked and the guy stared at my now uncovered body.

Unfortunately this attracted everyone's attention. They all rushed into the hall. I felt my entire face heat up and go scarlet. I let out a small shriek as I quickly sat up and drew my knees to my chest and pulled my wet hair over my shoulders to help shield my naked form.

Ino took control of the situation and ordered every guy out of the hall and back to the living room. The red head grabbed the white haired guys ear and yanked him down the hall into the living room.

Once it was just me Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and the redhead I snatched my towel and quickly covered myself. I'm pretty sure my face was still scarlet.

"Sakura are you okay? What happened"? I was still recovering from shock and embarrassment. So the red head answered for me.

"I was coming out of my room With Sui when I numbed into her and she fell down and her towel slipped. She scared the fuck outta me cause she's wet and I wasn't expecting that". She was rather brash about it but at least she was straight foreword.

"You must be the girl Tsunade-Sama mentioned was free loading off of us". Ino and Tenten I hailed sharply. Hinata looked appalled.

"Karin! How can you say something like that? We invited her to stay with us"! Hinata said sharply. Her shy and timid personality disappeared.

She was going to say more but she stopped because I interrupted her. "No it's okay Hinata. I'm used to it. Besides you don't need to get into a fight with your friend over me. Don't lose a friend because of me".

Ino's P.O.V.

Sakura turned her back and walked back to her room. The door clicked softly behind her. "What's her deal"? Karin asked with a look of disbelief on her face. She didn't say it in a mean way. She was honestly wanting to know.

"Sakura-San has never had friends before. The girls in her village ridiculed her for being the Mizukage. The girls in her village hated her or they were afraid of her".

We all looked at Hinata quizzically. "How did you know that Hinata"? Tenten asked quietly. "Tsunade-Sama told me. She asked me to make friends with Sakura-San and bring her out of the shell she's wrapped herself in. You know what? I want to. I like Sakura-San. She's nice, pretty and very kind at heart".

Hinata turned on her heal and marched over to Sakura's room. She nocked on the door and it opened to admit her. I turned to follow looking back over my shoulder at Karin.

"You should apologize to her. Sakura probably isn't expecting it but she's going to be here for an unknown amount of time. You should get to know her".

With that Tenten and I headed to Sakura's room. She and Hinata were surrounded by all the clothes we'd gotten her, trying to find something to wear. Sakura was currently grumbling about her original outfit and not being able to wear it.

Sakura was standing in her underwear with her chest already bound. Two outfits were on her bed. "Sakura try this". I handed her a sleeveless red half shirt with a hood, a sleeveless mesh that was slightly longer and a pair of black shorts that had a belt with a red half skirt that covered her left leg down to her knee. She put that on then I looked for shoes. I handed her the knee high boots and a pair of mesh socks that stopped an inch above her knee.

Then Sakura rooted through the stuff till she found the only thing she had picked out herself. Mesh gloves and black gloves. She she grabbed the pair of fingerless mesh gloves that went all the way up her arm and the white bandages. She wrapped that around her arm stopping at her elbow. Then pulled on a half black fingerless glove. She then repeated the same process with her other arm.

"Alright I'm dressed in something different. Happy"? There was a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice but I ignored it. There was something missing. Her hair! "Sakura can I cut your hair"? Her reaction was almost like an explosion.

"Absolutely not"! She moved her bangs till they brushed the lashes of her right eye and grabbed a red ribbon and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. The long strands brushing just below her thighs

Then she moved it around to make sure it wasn't to tight and could still bend. Once satisfied that it was she placed a hand on her hip. "There are you satisfied now Ino"? I begrudgingly nodded.

We headed out the door leaving the rest of her new clothes strewn about the room. That would be on hell of a mess to clean up later. Oh well we'll deal with it then.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

The girls had been back in Sakura's room for a while now. What was taking so long? I thought back to what had transpired in the hallway and felt my cheeks heat up. All of us had caught a flash of Sakura completely naked before Ino forced us back out here.

Honestly I hadn't meant to see and wouldn't have gone back there if I'd known. One thing was for sure Sakura was a lot bigger in the chest area then I originally assumed. She must bind her chest.

A door in the hall opened up and talking filtered out. We all looked up at the same time. "Well it's about ti... Woah Sakura-Chan you look hot"! Her face heated up again. She must still be embarrassed about what happened earlier.

"Come on let's go. We're going to be late if we don't leave soon". Sakura spoke up. She walked towards the door while opening a scroll I hadn't noticed she was holding. She placed it on the ground and bit her thumb before swilling it across two of the seals inked on it.

A kunai and shuriken holster poofed out with a white strip of cloth and a ninja tool pouch. She wound that around her thigh and fastened the pouches. The other one had produced a katana with a red belt. She slipped that on with her ninja tool pouch.

She then rolled the scroll back up, resealed it, and stored it in her pouch. After hat was all done she stood back up and walked towards the door. "You guys coming or what"? She called over her shoulder before stepping into the elevator.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and I joined her. The others would have to wait as not all of us would fit.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was kind of nervous. What kinds of tests would I be put through and who would I be up against? Should I show them all my techniques or should I keep some secret? Like the ones I developed and my own special chakra nature. Or the fact that I have four chakra natures? Ice, water, wind, and fire. It's usually hard for people to tap into one chakra nature and here I am a master of four.

You know what? She wants to asses my skills and Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Konhamaru, Moegi, and that other kid know I can use ice techniques.

We reached the training grounds then. Tsunade and a number of people were already there. Some I knew some I didn't know. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Karin, Ino, Kakashi, Itachi, and Neji all stepped into the loose circle behind Tsunade.

"Alright Sakura. The only thing I want you to tell me is your chakra nature. That will help me determine the best opponent for you".

I gave her a weak smile. "Actually Tsunade-Sama. The correct word would be natures". She looked at me expectantly with an eyebrow raised. "You see I have four chakra natures".

Everyone's eyes were on me know. Those who hadn't been paying attention certainly were now. "I can use fire, water, air, and ice".

Her eyes got really big. "Do you have a kekkei genkai"? I shook my head no. I didn't have one but it didn't change the fact that I could use ice.

"I'm not sure how to explain it but I can..." Shikamaru cut me off here. "She does have the nature. I'm not sure what kind of technique it was because I've never heard of it but it was definitely ice".

A smirk crossed my face. He hasn't heard of it because it was something I'd invented. I have several techniques that I came up with. "Care to elaborate Sakura"? Tsunade asked me. I'm pretty sure she knew what my answer was based on the look on her face.

I shook my head. "Nope, but I will tell you it's something I came up with". She nodded her head and turned to address the ninja beside her.

"Based on this new information the chunnin present will not participate in this fight. I want the two of you to observe the fight and tell me anything you see unusual or notable".

Two people stepped out of line. One had brown hair and gray eyes. The other had white hair and eyes like Hinata and Neji. The second one was a girl that looked to be about eight years old. She must be related to the Hyugas if she has eyes like them.

"Now then let's get started. Mira you will go first". A girl taller than me stapled forward. She had black hair and violet eyes. Her straight hair came down to her shoulders.

"Ready when you are Terumi-San". She took a stance and waited for me to attack.

I rushed with a swift kick to her mid section. She easily dodged that and grabbed my leg. I bent back till my hands touched the ground and kicked my other foot up catching her under the chin.

She released my leg as she was thrown back. She crouched down and started forming rapid hand signs. Fire technique huh? She spit flames out and they formed a massive dragon. A flame dragon huh?

I looked around for a water source but the closest one was too fat away. Guess I can't use water right now. I flipped through the signs for the wind technique hurricane.

Sucking a deep breath as I neared the last sign I blew out and watched as wind tore through the clearing at terrifying speeds. The more wind I blew out the harsher it became. Her hair whipped around in the wind and everyone watching had put their hands up to cover their eyes and keep the hair out of their eyes. Meanwhile I strode there unaffected.

Mira struggled to keep the dragon going. Trying to add more flames to keep it alive but it wasn't working. Finally she gave up on it and it went out. I called off the hurricane and numerous leaves from the surrounding trees fell to the ground. Everyone was a little ruffled now. Hair messy and clothes disheveled.

Distantly I heard Ino complaining and directing the occasional insult my way. I turned my head slightly and gave her a small grin. This only served to increase the insults.

"Impressive Terumi-San. Never seen a wind technique strong enough to kill off my fire dragon. Usually it just adds fuel to the fire".

Mira had cracked a smile now as she brushed the hair out of her face and pulled a scroll out. She swiped her bloody thumb across it and an assortment of weapons came out. She grabbed two spiked balls and three them towards me. They landed an even distance at my sides.

Why would she purposely miss like that? Unless...

The tops of the balls sprang open revealing thousands of senbon. They were coated with a purple liquid. "I would be careful if I were you. One touch and you'll be paralyzed from the neck down". She snapped her fingers and they sprang out.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

"That girl Sakura is done for. No one can escape Mira's paralysis poison". Genma said from behind me. He thinks so huh?

The snap of Mira's fingered echoed in the clearing and the senbon sprang forth towards Sakura.

Almost all of them hit Sakura just as a wide smirk spread on her face. What are you planing Sakura? Itachi nudged me and whispered in my ear. "I almost missed it but that's not the real Sakura. It's a very well cast genjutsu".

I rose my eyebrows and directed my attention back to the girls. Mira was smirking now thinking she had won. "I told you, you couldn't escape it. Now you'll..."

"You honestly think you hit me"? Sakura's voice called out but not from the Sakura who was laying on the ground. "KAI". She shouted and the Sakura lying on the ground vanished. The senbon fell to the ground with light clinks.

Sakura was standing behind Mira now. She jabbed her sharply on the pressure point at her neck and Mira slumped towards the ground.

Before she hit the ground Sakura caught her and hoisted her over her shoulder as she marched back over to us. Mira's two teammates went over to her and took her from Sakura.

"What was that you were saying Genma? That no one can escape that attack? I believe she just did". Kotetsu mocked as he adjusted his grip on Mira before setting her down underneath the shade of a near by tree.

We watched the next few fights. It became apparent that Sakura was holding back and the fact that the whole time she fought her chakra signature registered at a low amount.

I called a stop to the current fight and everyone looked at me curiously. "Why'd you stop them Baa-Chan"? Naruto asked loudly and I restrained the urge to nock him a new one.

"Sakura this is pointless. I know you're repressing your true abilities. So in going to give you more of a challenge". Her eyes glinted at the mention of something harder. "Sasuke, Naruto". I said simply. They both glanced at me before walking forward. I watched Sakura grin as she sized up her new opponents. She was going to go all out now. Sasuke and Naruto were two of my top ANBU next to Itachi. So this should be interesting.

Sakura's P.O.V.

They both looked strong and registered a very high chakra amount. Naruto had a crazy amount. Way more then I'd ever seen before. This was going to be fun. I released my mental hold that always held my chakra at a low amount to fool my enemies.

A few people to the side and slightly behind me took in a sharp breath. Hehe never expected a little girl to be capable of such power. I am a little girl in the sense that I'm short. Standing at five three qualifies me as short.

"Ready when you are". I said to the two guys I flipped my hands through signs and created an ice clone. The ice grew in shape till it took on my form and colors. No one else saw that part but I knew it happened. I created it and it was slow at first till I got better at it.

"Hey that's not fair Sakura-Chan"! Naruto said loudly. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "How is this not fair? I have to fight two of you. So I think it's plenty fair". He blinked before rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yeah I forgot". I smacked my hand to my forehead and shook it and heard Sasuke mutter an "idiot". He sure is something else. Naruto pulled out a few shuriken and tossed them at me.

I pulled out a kunai and deflected them. "Sorry Naruto but you're gonna have to do much better then that if you want to pull one over on me". I felt a tingle coming from behind me. I flung the kunai behind and heard a thunk and an off as the clone poofed away.

"Now who's being unfair"? I asked as I devised a plan and gave my clone her part. We rushed forward together drawing katanas simultaneously. My clone attacked Naruto and I wen for Sasuke.

He might not pack the power Naruto does but that doesn't mean he isn't strong either. One thing I've learned and taught my opponents is never underestimate your enemy.

Naruto's kunai barely blocked the force my clone packed behind the swing of her katana.

Sasuke drew his own katana and deflected my blow with ease. His chakra surged and a squeal was heard as electricity sprung out to cover the blade. Damn that'll really hurt if I get hit with it. I ran chakra along mine and heated it up with fire.

He may electrocute me but I'll burn him. Just before I could launch my next attack I heard a yelp. Naruto had been punched by my clone. I knew from Experience that those punches were icy cold and hard.

We were both looking at Naruto as he hopped up from his spot on the ground and turned towards me. "Sakura-Chan! Why is that so cold"? He hollered as if I was a mike away.

"Cause it's made of ice that's why. Before you get any ideas it can't be melted. My ice is resistant to heat". I heard a swish of cloth and bent backwards just in time for Sasuke's charged katana to pass where my head had been.

"TEME! ARE YOU TRYING TO CUT HER HEAD OFF"?! Naruto shouted horrified that Sasuke had tried something like that. I raised my eyebrow at him. That had been rather close.

We both ignored Naruto and went back to exchanging blows. Sparks flew as the blades slid along one another. Suddenly he twisted mine out of my grasp and it flew twenty feet away before landing blade down in the ground.

He swung again attempting to catch my shoulder but I did a back flip. Though the move took my father away from my weapon it brought me closer to the water. Sasuke kept pursuing me. I bet he didn't realize he was pushing me closer to the water.

My last step brought me to the waters edge. As luck would have it the water was deep enough for me to sink into. This was too perfect. I heard something shatter and knew Naruto had finally gotten rid of my ice clone. About time too. This move is gonna get both of them.

I rounded away from him and dashed across the surface of the huge pond and sunk beneath the water as soon as I reached the middle.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I had her on the run now. Sakura had turned her back on me as she dashed across the water. I turned my head briefly as I heard a shatter. Naruto had destroyed Sakura's ice clone. She was in trouble now.

I turned back to Sakura just as she reached the center of the lake. She turned around to face me. I smirk on her face. Suddenly she released the chakra holding her on the waters surface and sunk below it.

Fuck, I forgot she had water chakra nature at her disposal. What is she up to? "Teme! How could you let her reach the water? She can use that to her advantage"! Okay I screw up big time if Naruto remembered she could use water release.

Suddenly the water started surging beneath us. A tentacle like whip rushed out and seized Naruto's ankle and dragged him into the water. Then a bubble formed on the spot where he'd been pulled in and up came Naruto trapped inside. Sakura rose from the water enough to touch the bubble and put an icy layer over the water.

"Let me out Sakura-Chan! This is really cold"! She laughed at him and formed hand signs for another water jutsu. She picked up another water whip.

She swung it around her head once and lashed it out towards me. It stuck my hand and nocked my katana out of my grasp and towards her and to the bottom of lake. Unfortunately for her electricity was still running through it and it electrocuted the whole lake.

Sakura's shriek echoed loud and clear for two minutes as the electricity continued to shock her. The Justus entrapping Naruto shattered and he was set free. He landed on his knees near Sakura. Small shock hit Naruto because he was touching the water but nothing compared to the ones hitting Sakura because she was in the water.

Naruto got to his feet wincing and walked the two feet to stand next to Sakura. She wasn't screaming any longer because she'd passed out. Her chakra wasn't holding her up anymore so she had started to sink.

Naruto grasped her arm and hauled her out of the water ignoring the shocks dancing from her skin to his. He made his way to where I was standing on the waters edge.

Ino's P.O.V.

I stood frozen as I watched Sakura whip the water around and direct it at Sasuke's hand holding the katana. It flew towards her and I was afraid it would strike her. It fell three feet short of her and into the water.

The jutsu on Sasuke's katana never went out the moment it left his hand. It had a few minutes before the chakra coursing through it burned out.

It reacted with the water infused with Sakura's chakra in a bad way. The katana electrocuted the whole pond and I could only stand there as Sakura's scream broke the quiet air.

A cracking noise was heard and I looked at the icy water prison holding Naruto. A second later it shattered freeing him. I made to dash forward with Hinata and Tenten but Tsunade and Itachi held us back.

"Don't touch the water. You could get shocked as well". Itachi sad with a hard look in his eyes. This had to be bad if he was worried.

"Ino no on stand by". Tsunade said as she rushed towards Sakura and Naruto.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

I had Naruto set her down on the ground. Something was wrong. Her chest was too still. I pressed my ear to her chest hoping to pick up her heart beat. Nothing. Her heart stopped.

"Ino! Your assistance NOW"! Ino's hurried footsteps was heard as I unzipped Sakura's shirt. Revealing the mesh shirt and chest bindings underneath.

"What do you need Tsunade-Sama"? She asked quickly kneeling on Sakura's other side.

"Her heart couldn't take the shocks. It stopped. Sakura's dying. I need you to focus your chakra into her heart and keep her blood moving while I attempt to restart it". I watched from the corner of my eyes as Ino shoved her fear aside and began the process.

TIMESKIP!

Sasuke's P.O.V.

That was the longest hour of my life. The moment my katana sung into the water I felt everything slowdown.

Naruto had to drag me away with Itachi's help. The two of them dragged me back home and left me with my mother. She had been horrified to learn the news.

I'd had to kill plenty of enemy ninja in my time as a shinobi but I haven't almost killed a possible comrade.

It finally came back to me that Sakura was awake. What was even more surprising was that she wanted to see me. Why would she want that? I almost killed her.

Somehow I found myself walking to the hospital anyways. I looked up and saw the glass doors of the hospital. Walking through the nurse at the reception desk seemed to know why I was here. "Room 524". She said and went back to her magazine.

I nodded to her and walked over to the elevator. I rode it up to the fifth floor and saw her room a few down from the elevator.

I stepped through the door and the occupants of the room looked at me. Sakura turned towards me and looked me in the eye.

"Sasuke, you're here".

* * *

The end. Ta da! Please don't hate for leaving another cliff hanger! I'm sorry. I just had to do it!

Review and all that good stuff. Please no flames. Don't like it don't read it. Simple as that.

I HAVE A SUPER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF GOODBYE ISN'T FOREVER!

-SasuSaku Out-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! You guys are soo awesome! I love you all and your kind reviews. Since I can't reply to those of you who wrote me a review as a guest I guess I'll do it here.

Guest: Thanks a lot. I'm glad you liked it. I appreciate your support.

Guest: That's a difficult one to answer as I can't answer it properly without giving away to much. So your just going to have to wait for the story to progress further.

Okay then I'll get on with the summary and disclaimer now. I'm sure most of you just skipped right over my blabbering here in the begging anyways. That might be the reason why only ONE PERSON acknowledged my big announcement for chapter 8 of Goodbye Isn't Forever. Oh well it matters not.

Summary: Sakura was born in Kirigakure. She is the daughter of the Mizuikage Mei Terumi. She is destined to end up as the next Mizuikage when she is kidnapped and finds herself on the outskirts of Konohagakure Injured and in need of help having successfully escaped her captors. There she meets Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai. Who are all ANBU and just returning from a mission. They stumble upon Sakura who is delirious by this point and she sees the before passing out. She later wakes up in the hospital and is told where she is and that he mother wants her to stay in Konoha. As war is bearing down on them and traveling would be incredibly dangerous. She meets unlikely people and makes lasting friend ships.

Disclaimer: Okay I'm sure you boneheads get it by now. I've written many chapters for Naruto stories now. I don't never will and never have owned Naruto. (Sadly) If I did I wouldn't be writing stories on Fanfiction. Not that I don't love you guys but I probably would be writing original stories.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sakura's P.O.V.

When I woke up in the hospital (this is strangely becoming a habit for me. I mean I've only been in the village for two days and this is the second time) Ino was asleep in the chair against the wall next to my bed. Her head was slumped to one side and rested on her palm. A peaceful expression on her face.

I reached out with my hand that didn't have an IV taped to it and shook her shoulder. She jumped up searching the room for any signs of trouble. Finding none she settled back in the chair and closed her eyes. "Ino".

Her eyes snapped open and she jerked her head in my direction. "Sakura! You're awake? How do you feel"? How did I feel? That's a good question. Taking a mental assessment I gathered that there was a dull ache in my right arm. It felt like someone had tried to pull it out of the socket.

My whole body was sore from being electrocuted at such a high voltage but other then that I was good. After reciting all that to Ino she got up from her seat again and walked around the bed to the arm I said hurt. Her hands glowed green as she poked and massage my shoulder. After pulling away it didn't hurt anymore.

"I hate to say this Sakura but you look like crap. Your hair is so frizzy. Not to worry I came prepared". She grabbed a bag from the side of the bed I hadn't noticed and pulled out a hairbrush. She helped me sit up and then proceeded to attack the tangles that had formed from sleeping on my hair wet.

After she was done she left the room saying that she was going to inform Tsunade I was awake. Just before she left i asked if she would find Sasuke and tell him to come see me.

A few minutes later the door opened again and I turned around Tsunade came in first. Several charts and a thick folder in her hand. Ino came in behind her carrying a few tubes and a vial of medicine with a twisty end on it.

She attached the vial to the spare tube on my IV. "It's a pain medicine. To relieve any lingering pain". Then she assembled a needle and filled it with a clear liquid. "This is something Tsunade-Sama came up with to counter any lingering aftershocks so that it'll be safe for you to touch water. Electrocution can disrupt the flow of chakra..." I cut her off with a small giggle.

"I know this Ino. I know a fair share of medical ninjutsu myself. Thanks for explaining it to me though". Her face revealed that she was totally shocked.

"Ino close your mouth before you attract flies". Tsunade cut in sharply. She had finished organizing her files and was now pulling out a pen from a pocket on her doctor coat. "Sakura if you sign these you'll be able to leave tomorrow morning. We need to monitor you overnight and make sure your completely okay. Ino when you've injected the last of that medicine remove the IV".

I signed the necessary papers and they left. Ino told me her next shift at the hospital was starting so she would see me later.

I settled into the bed and thought about the fight. It didn't surprise me to find that I wasn't angry with Sasuke for inadvertently shocking me. It was my own fault for not knowing the extent of his jutsu.

The door opened again and Sasuke walked in. His face was blank but his eyes showed the guilt he was feeling. He slid the door closed behind him and stared at everything but me.

"Sasuke"? He still refused to look at me. "Sasuke"? Still no answer. I flipped the blankets back and slipped out of bed. The floor shocked my feet because it was freezing cold but I ignored it as I walked across the room to where he stood. "Sasuke". He was staring at the ceiling now. I grasped his chin and forced him to look at me.

"I don't blame you so stop beating yourself up". His arms suddenly wrapped around me tugging me forward and resting his head on my shoulder. His hair tickled my neck and felt really soft.

"Why not? I almost killed you. You should hate me"! His words were harsh but that wasn't directed at me. I pulled back from his hug and freed one of my arms and poked him in the forehead using my two first fingers. He looked rather surprised at this.

"Why should I hate you? You've done nothing wrong. It's my own fault for nocking the weapon out of your hands".

Sasuke's P.O.V.

She turned back around to face me and crossed one arm over her chest to support her other arm, reaching up to fiddle with something. I'd seen her do it a few times before. She would absentmindedly twist the thin chain of her locket around her fingers whenever she was deep in though. Her hand moved around her neck searching for the chain. Her eyes got wider when she didn't find it.

She brought both hands up to her neck now searching for it frantically. She hadn't been wearing it. "Where is it"? I heard her whisper quietly. She looked frantic and panic shone in the depths of her green eyes.

"What's wrong"? I asked her though I already had an idea of what it was.

She directed her attention to me. "My locket it's gone"! Panic laced the words she spoke making her voice tremble. "It can't be gone"! She said louder. She rushed over to the pile of clothes folded neatly on top of the bag by her bed. She tossed them aside and searched through it recklessly. Uncaring of the mess she was making. After she'd pulled everything out she turned the bag upside down and shook it violently. Nothing came out.

She sat down on the bed with a flop and grasped the roots of her hair tugging on them incessantly. "It can't be gone. It's the only thing I have left of my father". Small tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and slipped down her face. "I must have lost it somewhere during the fight.

I thought back to our specific battle. She'd been wearing it before she dropped beneath the water and beginning her assault on Naruto and I. Perhaps it had been lost in that time.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Damn bastard. Why can't he retrieve his own fucking weapon"? I asked unhappily. He'd made me do it. Threatening to destroy my secret stash of ramen. Oh I'll get it alright. I'll get it then ship it of to Antarctica. He's asked me to get it last night but I purposely waited till this morning to do so.

Finally I spotted it beneath the water. It's shinny blade glinting up at me. I walked back to the bank and removed my jacket, shirt, and shoes. Then dove into the water.

Swimming to it was no problem. Pulling it free was another thing. The electricity had hardened the ground. It took a few harsh tugs before it came free. I was about to swim up when something small gleamed back at me.

A few meters further out a small chain was slightly hurried in the sandy bottom of the lake. Curiosity got the better of me and I grabbed it too before swimming back up.

I sat on the bank and let the warm sun dry me off. I opened my palm to examine the chain again. An oval locket a little bigger then my thumb hung from the long delicate chain. A small emerald was encrusted in it near the loop that the chain was strung through. Flipping it over I saw a name on it. Sakura. "Is this Sakura-Chans"? I wondered out loud.

Now that I think about it this does seem familiar but I can't quite place it. I'll ask her about it later. I wasn't dry for the most part now so I shrugged my shirt and jacket back on and tugged my shoes on.

I went off in search of Hinata. Maybe she would be in the mood for ramen I though as I dropped Sasuke-Temes katana off at his apartment. (A/N Sasuke moved out of his parents house). Unsurprisingly he wasn't there. Must still be with Sakura-Chan then.

Sakura's. P.O.V.

"Alright then everything looks good. You're free to leave as soon as you get dressed". Ino told me as she left my temporary room shoving Sasuke out with her. I pulled an outfit from the bag and laid it on the bed.

It was mostly black. The shirt had no sleeves and fit me nicely. The shirt was closed by a series of snap buttons. A white armor vest like top went over that. It was the standard thing ANBU wore. Ino had included a long red sash. I wound it around my waist twice before tying it in a bow and letting the ends dangle down to my knees. A pair of shorts also in black fit me snugly and were a little shorter then I would have liked. I blame Ino. She picked my clothes after all.

A pair of peep toe black boots with a two inch heel stopped half way up my legs. I pulled on my mesh gloves from yesterday wrapped my arms in fresh strips of cloth and tugged the fingerless half gloves on over that. I quickly wound another strip of cloth around my right thigh and attached my kunai and shuriken holster around that.

I sipped a scroll through the sash and attached my weapons pouch to my back before stepping out of the room I grabbed the tiger mask and tied the strings of it to the other side of the red sash.

My hair swung in a long braid behind me. Earlier I'd asked Ino to braid my hair like she'd done when I was unconscious. I fixed my bangs so they brushed my right eye. The longest parts touching the top of my right ear.

As soon as I stepped out of the hospital an ANBU dropped down beside me. The person wore a mouse mask and a black cloak. Their build was rather small so I guessed the person was female.

"Hokage-Sama has requested your presence in her office immediately". I nodded and the person vanished in a swirl of leaves. Definitely female. The person had a musical voice that was light and slightly familiar though I couldn't place it. I shrugged it off and jumped onto the nearest rooftop and dashed towards the Hokage tower.

Tsunade's P.O. V.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sai were all waiting quietly for the fifth person to arrive. I hadn't told them yet who else would be joining them on this mission. Only that they would be a valuable asset here.

"Come on Baa-Chan! Why can't you just tell us already"? I felt my eye twitch and my hand hovered over the mission scroll. I was trying not to hit him with anything but he was really testing my patience. Luckily I didn't have to. Two hands reached over and nocked him on the head. The first being Kakashi. "Show some respect to Tsunade-Sama".

Sasuke's was the other hand to hit him. "Shut up usuratonkachi. Stop being so loud". Naruto rubbed his head using both hands to cover the spots he'd been hit. A gushing waterfall of tears poured down his face when Kakashi spoke but as soon as Sasuke spoke they instantly stopped.

"What did you call me you bastard"?! Naruto exclaimed loudly. Sasuke snorted and spoke again. "Hn, clean your ears out Dobe". Naruto started to speak again but a light nock rapped on the door three times.

"Come in"! I called already knowing who it was. Her chakra signature was mostly hidden so it seemed rather small but it was hard to miss. The door opened quietly and Sakura's soundless footsteps took her across the room to stand in front of me and slightly ahead of the boys. Her eyes looked briefly at them before addressing me.

"You summoned me Tsunade-Sama"? She stayed focused on me but her body was tensed up from the four people staring at her.

"Yes I did. I have a mission that I want you to accompany team seven on. Consider this your initiation as a full fledged member of team seven". She nodded and took a step back to stand in between Kakashi and Sai.

"Now that everyone's here we can begin. As some of you know about a week ago I sent out a team consisting of jounin to locate the Akatsuki's base and figure out what they were up to. Last night one of the members of that team returned. His name is Tetsuya. He was badly injured and told us that his Sensei was killed. His two teammates are still alive".

I took a deep breath. "Your job is to rescue them and return then here alive. They are being held in a hideout somewhere near the borders of Kiri. Sakura, you know that area the best so I want you to lead this mission you leave immediately. Another team is already waiting for you".

They turned to leave but Naruto hung back. "What are the their names Tsunade-Sama"? Naruto asked quietly. Which was unlike him. I sighed. Hinata would have already told him one of the people who was on this mission.

He wasn't going to leave until I told him. I sighed and rubbed my temple. "Taki Hime and Hanabi Hyuga". Naruto's hands came up and he fisted then together. The knuckles of his hand turned white. He turned around and left slamming the door behind him.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I untied my mask from the sash and placed over my face. Then I pulled out one of my scrolls. A quick bite of my thumb and a swipe across the surface revealed a shoulder bag. I unzipped it and tugged my cloak out of it.

I stowed the bag back in the scroll and slipped it back into the space beside the other two. After the cloak settled over my shoulders I turned to face the others. Naruto was the only one not wearing his mask yet.

"Naruto we will find them and they will be alive". He looked at me and nodded firmly before slipping on his own cloak and mask.

"Let's move out". I jumped straight up into the trees and took off at an insane pace. Sasuke had no trouble keeping up and it seemed like a race as we occasionally managed to get a foot ahead of the other. Naruto was right behind me with Kakashi and Sai behind him.

The sun had set long ago and the stars were coming out by the time we reached the water countries border. "We'll stop here for the night. I'll take first watch". I hopped back into the trees and searched for the stream I knew was somewhere near by. I finally found it a kilometer to the west. I dropped from the trees to relay this information to the others and inform them I would return in fifteen minutes. It had been rather hot today so I wanted to take a quick dip in the river.

I pulled my cloak off then I untied the sash that was tied to my white armor shirt and pulled it and my sleeveless shirt off. I slipped my mask off and put the clothes in a neatly folded pile.

I was about to remove my shuriken and kunai holster when I heard a rustling in the bush behind me. My hand pulled out the kunai and three shuriken. I flung the shuriken into the bush. Two of them made a think as they sunk into the tree behind it. A low curse was herd and something was thrown. It was a smoke bomb. I jumped away from it and into the branches of the tree just in time to see someone dart out from the bush.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

We waited for Sakura to return. She'd told us the location of the nearby river and left. She probably went to take a bath. A sudden image filtered into my head at that though and I felt my cheeks heat up. Thank kami I was still wearing my mask or the Dobe would have seen.

Suddenly a crash was heard coming from the direction of the river. A boy who looked to be about fifteen ran through our camp and almost made it out if it hadn't been for the rock that hit him in the back with enough force to make him fall down.

Next thing we knew Sakura was storming into the little clearing. Half naked. Black cloth was wrapped around her chest but that was the only thing on her upper body. She still wore her shorts and shoes but that was it. Well that and her weapons pouches.

She stormed right over to the guy and grasped him by the collar of his shirt and threw him behind her so that he landed with his face up. The light from the fire fell on his face now and we could see he had long black hair and blueish gray eyes. They were widened in fright.

It was then that I caught a glimpse of her face. A light blush darkened her cheeks but was outweighed compared to the furry that glinted in her eyes.

She kneeled down with her legs on either side of the guy and grasped his shirt again bringing him up so that she could stare at his face.

"Who the hell are you"? She asked venom lacing her every word. The guy was trembling in fear now. Kakashi decided to step in and laid a hand on her bare shoulder.

Sai and Naruto were still frozen. Naruto's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Sai was just standing there. Not doing anything.

"Sakura perhaps I should interrogate the boy and you go put some clothes on"? As he said this he settled his cloak over her shoulders. She looked up at him with a sharp glare before standing up and dragging the terrified boy over to a tree. She made a few hand signs and as she grabbed a length of wire from her pouch. Chakra transferred to the wire as she tied the boy efficiently to the tree and left.

Once she was gone he relaxed his shoulders some what before tensing up again after remembering our presence.

Kakashi knelt in front of him and stared at him.

"So who are you kid"? The boy swallowed thickly and started to speak. "My name is Sato. I'm from a village that used to exist not to far from here". He swallowed thickly again.

Naruto finally gained his composure and spoke. "What happened to your village Sato"? The boy looked down at his feet and didn't answer. Kakashi tried again.

"Look it would be a good idea for you to answer our questions before she comes back. I don't know what you did but you seriously pissed her off". The boy nodded his head and finally spoke.

He told us that recently sound ninja had been attacking the smaller villages surrounding Kiri. A few days ago his was ambushed and everyone except him and tow others were killed.

Silence fell in the clearing as we took in his story. About thirty minutes passed before faint foot steps were heard. More than one person was coming this way.

Sakura stepped into the clearing again followed by an older girl and another boy. The second boy was clearly the youngest maybe twelve. The girl looked to be about Sakura's age maybe slightly younger.

Sakura watched as the two hurried over to Sato and ask if be was alright. He said he was fine but kept his gaze on Sakura. Both children hurried back to her and pleaded for his release.

Sakura took out a kunai as she made her way closer. It easily sliced through the wires and he was free. He made to move only to be stopped my Sakura grabbing his shirt again. She yanked his shirt forward causing her face to be really close to his.

"If I ever catch you doing something like that again you'll get more then just a cut from a shuriken. Is that clear"? He nodded quickly and made to move only to be stopped once again. Sakura lightly grasped his arm and shoved his sleeve up to reveal a deep cut on his upper arm.

Green chakra coated her palm as she hovered it over his arm and healed it. Then she released him and got up. She took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm sure you've already heard what happened to there village by now. This is Tenshi and Takao. They are the only ones left alive from the raid yesterday".

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was still angry at Sato. Asking for help is one thing. He just went about it the wrong way. Following me after I left the others and spying on me is definitely the wrong way. Still he wanted to make sure he wasn't putting the other two in danger. He could have approached the others. I retied the sash at my waist and tucked the scrolls back in place. The others looked at me expectantly.

"What are we going to do with them? We can't leave them here. Right Sakura-Chan"? Naruto asked looking at me hopefully. I sighed rubbing my face. I knew we couldn't leave them here. I thought back to the conversation I'd had with Tsunade-Sama this morning.

FLASHBACK!

A knock sounded at the door before it was opened and Tsunade came in. She looked troubled.

"Sakura your mother has approved you going on missions. So long as they aren't solo. However there is one thing she wants you to know. Something that is troubling her".

She tossed me a scroll and I opened it. It was a list of all the villages that surrounded Kiri. Next to several of then was a description of the ones that had been destroyed how it happened and how many survivors. If any.

My hands gripped the paper tightly crunching it up in my fist. At the end of the list was a short note from my mother. She had given her consent for missions and wanted me to escort any survivors to Kiri for protection.

END OF FLASHBACK!

I had everyone's attention as they waited for my decision. "We will take them to Kiri but we won't be entering ourselves. The guards will take them to my mother. She will help you out". I directed the last part at the three of them.

After that was settled they hunched around the fire and slowly fell asleep. I hopped up into the trees and leaned against the thick trunk.

Halfway through the night Sasuke traded places with me. He sat in the tree while I lay on my side trying to sleep. Too many thoughts swirled in my head. Somewhere in the chaos I drifted off to sleep.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Something was poking me in the side. I wiggled away from it and tried to go back to sleep. "Naruto-Kun, Kakashi-San says it's time to get up". I grumbled and pulled the covers over my head. It was to early to get up.

Next thing I knew something cold and wet was tossed on me. "YAH"! I said loudly as I sprang up from my pallet. The wet blanket slightly clung to my legs. I glared at Sai halfheartedly. He stood beside me with a bucket. Droplets of water dripped out of it and fell to the ground.

I looked around to see if everyone else was awake. Sasuke was leaning against a tree trunk smirking. Kakashi was chuckling quietly and the three kids were laughing amongst themselves.

I looked around for Sakura. I found her still asleep at the edge of the clearing. The early morning sun glinted of something in her hand. She sleeps with a kunai in her hand?

"Why didn't you wake Sakura-Chan up first"? I asked Sai. He still had that fake smile plastered across his face.

"She has a weapon in her hand Dobe. Do you feel like being impailed this morning"? Sasuke answered for him. I looked at him. "Why are you scared Teme"?

"As if Dobe". He shot back with a glare. Heh that hit a nerve. He stepped away from the tree and I shot him a smirk of my own. "I bet you couldn't wake her up without getting hit with her kunai". I said loudly.

"Is that a challenge Dobe"? He asked. His pride wouldn't allow him to turn down a challenge.

"I guess your to afraid". I said turning around and moving away. "You're on Dobe". He said stepping beside me. We walked over to Sakura-Chan and observed her. The kunai was in her right hand.

She'd kicked her blanket down to her legs and rolled over on to her side. Her hair was still braided and draped across her waist you touch her left elbow and pool there.

She'd taken her ANBU gear off and wore shorts and a tank top. I looked up at her face and saw that her bangs fell across both eyes partially covering them.

Sasuke tried first. "Sakura wake up we need to leave soon". Nothing. She didn't even move. Not a muscle twitched. I tried shaking her still nothing happened.

Footsteps sounded behind us and we turned around to see Sai. He was holding another bucket of water.

"Sai what are you doing"? He looked at me with a smile. "Kakashi-San said to wake everyone up using whatever means possible". He finished the sentence by upturning the bucket. Most of the water hit Sakura. Some of it splashed on me and Sasuke but I was already wet.

Her reaction was instantaneous. The kunai flew from her right hand and embedded itself in Sai thigh. Her left hand had been concealing another kunai which got thrown at me. It flew past my arm making a nice long cut.

Her left leg came up knocking Sasuke to the ground. She was sitting on him now a kunai at his throat. All this happened in the span of three seconds.

The scary thing was that her eyes had still been closed the whole time. Slowly her head came up and turned in our direction. Her eyes slid open as she shook her wet hair out of her face. Icy green eyes glared back at us.

"What the fuck are you doing"? She asked quietly. Her eyes seemed to stare right through me and then I realized the question was for Sai.

"Kakashi-San said to wake everyone up. He said to do whatever necessary. So I did".

Sakura's P.O.V.

Something cold and wet was flung down on me and my body started moving before I was even fully awake.

When I finally opened my eyes I was sitting on Sasuke with a kunai at his throat and glaring at the two idiots still standing.

When I asked him what he was doing he was smiling and acting like a kunai wasn't stuck in his leg. I got off Sasuke and stalked past Naruto.

I wrapped my hand around the kunai and yanked. He winced as it came free. Before Naruto could protest the injury was healed. "Naruto let me see your arm". I said as I turned around. "Huh"? He said brilliantly before I pointed at the cut on his upper arm.

After healing that I left the clearing and went back to the river to get dressed. I stepped back into the clearing as I tightened the bow I tied the sash in. "Let's go".

We jumped into the trees and took off. After a few hours Takao couldn't go any further so Naruto helped him onto his back. Being twelve he didn't have the immense supply of chakra we did.

Tenshi and Sato kept up just fine. Even if their pace was a little slower then ours. Finally we arrived at the border of Kiri. "We must stop here. I'm sorry but we can't take you any further. The village is about another half hour that way. The guards are excepting you so you should be safe".

I turned around and waited for them to say goodbye and leave. I heard Naruto's loud voice say goodbye. Though I wasn't paying much attention anymore. So it surprised me when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

I turned my head slightly to see the dark hair of the only girl. It was Tenshi. Her face was pressed into my back and muffled words filtered out. She was thanking me for saving them. I patted her hand and felt her squeeze tighter before letting to. Three Paris of footsteps ran off and I knew they were gone.

We hopped back into the trees and picked up the pace to make up for the time we lost dropping them off near Kiri's border. The unanimous unspoken agreement to travel through the night was a good decision. By the next morning we'd arrived at the hideout.

The easy part was over. Now the tedious work would begin. Kakashi had Sai draw up some small animals to do some scouting. Mainly we wanted to know how many we were up against most of Akatsuki had been taken out but little was known about the remaining members. To put us at a greater disadvantage we knew even less of their abilities. So this would be tough to pull off.

Luck seemed to be in our favor. One of Sai's mice had found the location of Taki and Hanabi. They were still alive but barely.

We agreed to split in to three groups. Sai and I would safely extract the two hostages while Naruto provided the biggest distraction possible. Kakashi and Sasuke would help with the fighting. They were going in first. Making sure my way was clear down to the holding cells.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Sakura's plan was a good one. Me and the Dobe work well together when it comes to taking down the bad guy. Kakashi works well with anyone so that was no surprise and Sai was good at slipping in and out of places with no one catching or noticing him.

It's just to bad nothing ever really goes according to plan. Everything was going smoothly at first. Sakura managed to get the girls out. They had minor poisoning and numerous cuts, bruises, and scrapes.

All the remaining Akatsuki members were here. Tobi and Zetsu. Along with a third person no one had anticipated. Kabuto he was here as well. This didn't bode well.

Sakura was taking him on. It was a battle of jutsu and wits. Seemed to me like she had the upper hand so I refocused all my attention on Zetsu.

I don't know what the hell this guy is but no matter how many times the Dobe and I cut him down he seems to pop right up again.

Naruto had made a clone of himself so he could gather natural energy and enter sage mode. His real body was hidden somewhere close by and his clone took his spot fighting.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Man this guy is such a creep. He keeps leading at me and making ridiculous comments. At one point I sent his nervous system into shock forcing his body to act up. He no longer could accurately control himself but somehow he was able to relearn which movement moved which body part.

He mostly fought with a chakra scalpel and a kunai. Evidence from the kunai battle was all over the ground. He'd managed to cut my hair. A good portion of it was sliced off when I dodged his wild swings. He was using the kunai as a distraction so those blows weren't really aimed.

No his goal was to hit me with the scalpel and cut off the use of my muscles. Or perhaps his real target was my lungs. He seemed to aim for my chest the most. If I can't breath I can't fight.

I whipped out another scroll and wiped the blood from my shoulder down the length of it. Water came gushing out and flooded the surrounding area. Spreading in a wide perimeter completely soaking the ground so that we were standing in ankle deep water.

A flipped my hands through seals and touched the surface of the water while shouting "Water style: Giant Water Prison"! I breathed out spitting more water that was heavily mixed with my chakra and watched it combine with that and surge up and around Kabuto completely invading him in my watery prison.

He started to flip hand signs so he could escape but I wouldn't have that. Dashing forward and flipping signs agin I brought my hand up to my mouth and blew a kiss at the water prison. It froze up instantly. Completely incasing him in a solid ball of ice.

This was slightly different from the one I'd done on Naruto. The one I'd cast on him had been a hollow but thick shell. This one wasn't hollow. The downside was that it required a significant more amount of chakra. I dropped to my knee as the amount I used caught up with me.

I looked over to see Sasuke and Kakashi fighting Tobi. Zetsu was out of commission and unconscious.

I managed to get to my feet with Sai help and searched through my bag. Pulling out one of the chakra pills I had. As soon as I took effect I was on my feet and moving again.

I dashed over to them while flipping signs. I saw Sasuke turn towards me and he started making the same signs. We both turned toward Tobi at the same time and breathed in a huge gulp of air. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu"! The two fireballs combined and spread over a massive area. Everything in front of us was burned. I vaguely heard Naruto shout something about Sasuke and I trying to burn him to a crisp. I had to laugh at that one. Naruto is just to stupid for his own good sometimes.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Sakura's fireball was half as big as mine. Though this was probably due to her lack of sufficient chakra. She'd used up to much freezing her water prison. Her breath was coming in huffs now as she bent over with her hands on her knees. Her chest heaved as she tried to slow her heart rate.

Naruto came up beside her and offered a chakra pull. She shook her head. "I already took one. Besides to many of those things are bad for your health". The Dobe had a panicked look on his face as he tried to think of something else that would help.

I walked over to the ice cage to inspect it. According to Sakura it's impossible to melt this thing and its hard as steal. However it won't last forever. The chakra used to perform and maintain this jutsu will only last for a few hours. Unlike the one with Naruto. Which needed a constant flow of chakra to maintain the icy stage.

Well that explained why she was still touching it and why it shattered in the lake.

I looked down at the ground and noticed strands of pink. Glancing over at Sakura confirmed that it was her hair. She was sitting on the ground tugging on the much shorter strands that now framed the right side of her face. It wasn't a whole lot that was cut but enough to immediately be noticeable.

The girls were in a better state now. As Sakura managed to heal them before taking on Kabuto. Sai was busy scribbling on his scroll again. Soon three giant hawks sprung forth and landed on the ground. He placed the tow girls on one and hoped on it himself.

I walked back over to Sakura who was having trouble standing up. She was currently arguing with Naruto about something it seems he was trying to help her up but she was being stubborn.

I rolled my eyes and scoped her up. Ignoring her feeble protests and light smacks on my chest. I settled her on the hawk in front of me and it took to the sky. Leaving the last one for Kakashi and Naruto.

Night had long sense fallen by the time we made it back to Konoha. Sakura was currently asleep. After grumbling for ten minutes she trailed off and slumped back against me. To tired to fight anymore. Tch, stubborn woman.

The guards at the gates escorted us to the Hokages office and took Taki and Hanabi to the hospital. I woke Sakura up just before we entered Tsunade's office. She was grumpy but awake.

We knocked on the door and entered. Tsunade swiveled around in her chair to face is now. No smile graced her features this time. Worry laced her expression and I knew she had bad news to tell us.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

It was good to know they made it back safely. I just wish I had something better to tell them. Sakura's expression hardened as she studied my face. "Tell us what's wrong Tsunade-Sama".

I laced my hands together and set them on the desk in front of me. "A few hours ago we received word from the forces stationed at the northern front that they were attacked. Madara has launched his attack. As of today we are at war".

* * *

Sorry this took me soo long to write. This was mostly just a filler chapter anyways. Didn't want to launch into the action too soon. Can't have that. Anywho. Hope you liked it. If not I'm sorry to hear that.

So be kind and leave me a review. Please no flames. If you don't like my stories then don't read them. Simple as that. Laterz!

-SasuSaku993 Out-


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya people! Sorry about the long wait. Hope you aren't too frustrated with me for taking so long. Gomen! So I won't chatter too terribly long. Again hope you enjoyed Halloween and if you don't celebrate. Sorry. Well without further ado here is the summary and disclaimer!  
Summary: Sakura was born in Kirigakure. She is the daughter of the Mizuikage Mei Terumi. She is destined to end up as the next Mizuikage when she is kidnapped and finds herself on the outskirts of Konohagakure Injured and in need of help having successfully escaped her captors. There she meets Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai. Who are all ANBU and just returning from a mission. They stumble upon Sakura who is delirious by this point and she sees the before passing out. She later wakes up in the hospital and is told where she is and that he mother wants her to stay in Konoha. As war is bearing down on them and traveling would be incredibly dangerous. She meets unlikely people and makes lasting friend ships.  
Disclaimer: I hope you know by now how this works. If not then here you go. Ya dummies. If your a newcomer welcome! I don't own Naruto (or Sasuke) no matter how much I wish I did. (Sadly) Anywho without further ado. Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

We've been at this for almost a week now. Things aren't looking good for us now. The first two days we were pulling through strongly. Now fear is starting to seep through the ranks. Somehow they've infiltrated and disguised themselves as us.  
Long time friends, trusted teammates, and even family members are turning on each other out of fear. Everyday things look worse. Reinforcements have yet to arrive. They were due yesterday morning but never showed up. My team met up with a few others and we set up a little defense base while we're stranded.  
Several of the people gathered here are injured but I'm the only one with medical capabilities. Unfortunately most of my chakra is gone. I am having trouble healing shallow scratches at the moment and I have a pretty bad head injury. Nothing to serious. Just a terrible headache.  
I got it yesterday when we attempted to launch a counter attack and gain back some of our lost ground. I didn't anticipate the trap laid out previously and no one told me in time.  
FLASHBACK!  
Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, a guy whose name I think is Shino (not sure), and myself sat around a map Shikamaru had been able to secure. With a little help from Ino we'd been able to gather the location of a temporary base scattered in a twenty mile radius around us.  
One of them was near a medical camp I was needed at in the opposite direction that was furthest away. They'd sent out a distress signal for help. Being over run with enemies and in need of someone to take control and get things back in order and drive the enemy out.  
Getting there had been no trouble. We'd encountered little resistance. Just a few stray Zetsu copies. Naruto got rid of them permanently by turning them back into trees. A fact which he loved to rub into Sasuke's face. Which in turn earned him a smack upside the head. Multiple times, each one harder then the last.  
Finally we were in sight of the medical camp. Naruto and Sasuke froze. Something was off but I ran ahead. Towards the thick black smoke rising from the center of the camp. That could only mean we were too late.  
As soon as I set foot between the high walls serving as the only entrance Zetsu copies swarmed the area. Coming up from the ground, the surrounding trees, and out of a few tents.  
They rushed towards me grinning manically. I blocked a blow from a kunai with my arm guard and delivered a swift punch to his stomach. He collapsed to the ground and another took his place.  
Something was off. Only a few were attacking at a time and nothing I couldn't handle. A few were running around doing something but I wasn't paying attention. Suddenly I heard Sasuke call out to me.  
"Sakura! Get out of the..." A loud explosion erupted sending me flying back. Something hit my head before I landed and I felt dazed. I couldn't really hear my teammates calling for me. I felt so dizzy, everything was spinning and something warm ran down the side of my head.  
A dark head entered my vision and I slowly looked up into concerned dark eyes. Slowly the world stops spinning and my ears pop. Letting me hear properly again.  
"Sakura-Chan, Sakura-Chan are you alright Sakura-Chan"? I flick my eyes over to Naruto. He's showing his worry full force and slightly freaking out.  
His voice rings in my head making it throb painfully. I reach up to rub my forehead hopping to ease it and encounter a sticky wet substance. I pull my hand away to see blood. I can faintly hear Sasuke speaking but I'm not paying much attention to him. My head hurts to much. Oddly enough I can't really feel the cut on my head. I might have a concussion. Great, just what I need.  
Sasuke kneels down beside me and slips his hands under my knees and around my back hoisting me up against his chest. I let my head fall against his chest as he makes for the line of trees. Naruto fights off any remaining Zetsu copies that might have survived the blast.  
Sasuke jumps into the trees and I felt a bout of motion sickness as he speed through the trees. Naruto close behind him shouting as usual. Can't he just shut up? And please put me down!  
"Hey asshole! You just gonna leave me behind? Oi, ya bastard I'm talking to you"! I groaned and Sasuke stopped turning his head over his shoulder.  
"Shut up Dobe. Sakura's head hurts and your loud mouth is making it worse". He puffed up getting ready to throw back an insult but I shifted uncomfortable being held and them talking about me like I wasn't there. Jerks.  
"Here should be far enough away". He hopped down from the trees and set me against the base of the one we were standing in a minute ago.  
He unclipped my medical bag from my waist and dug through it. Searching for bandages or something. He pulled out a roll of gauze, a few bandage pads, a small bottle of alcohol, and cotton swabs.  
He poured some on the swabs and touched it to my forehead. I flinched back finally feeling the cut.  
His other hand came up and smoothed my hair back and holding me still. I frowned at how gentle he was being with me. Sasuke isn't one for gentle. Believe me I know. I found that out during our battle.  
He held the pad to my head while wrapping gauze around it and securing the ends together with two small metal clips. He pulled his hands back and gave me a hard look. Now I feel like a kid about to get a lecture from a parent for doing something bad.  
"Sakura what were you thinking? You can't just rush in to a place without checking it out first. You're a ninja and a ninja does the smart thing". He continued to stare at me with that same hard look. I felt my anger stir up. How dare he treat me like a kid!  
A twig snapped somewhere close by and I snapped my head up (ignoring the twinge of pain) and searched for the source. Several chakra signatures flickered nearby. Enemies.  
Sasuke jumped up and spun around. His katana extended and ready to defend or attack. Footsteps sounded. Getting closer and closer. A Zetsu clone stepped out of the bushes and rushed forward.  
Sasuke took him out and he fell to the ground. I pulled out my two tantos and stood up. A mini scroll clutched between the handle of my blade and my hand.  
More of the clones sprang out and I through one of my tantos like a kunai impaling him to a tree. He struggled with it for a minute before succeeding in pulling it free.  
I jumped back into the tree and stuck the blade into the tree before unfurling the small scroll. I bit my thumb and pressed it to the scroll scribbling down a few words before summoning a messenger hawk. I gave the scroll to the bird and it took off in the direction of where I last knew Tsunade to be.  
A kunai whizzed by my face slicing a few of my hairs off as I dodged it and looked down. The little clearing we'd been in was now overrun with those damn clones. Fuckin' hell.  
I flipped hand signs quickly and told Naruto and Sasuke to take cover. They dodged behind the tree I was standing on. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"! A giant ball of fire shot from my mouth and enveloped several of them.  
A few of the clones managed to jump away from the flames with minimal to no damage. It was very effective in terms of damage and it served as the distraction I'd intended it to be. As a bonus my messenger bird got away. Perfect.  
Sasuke and Naruto hopped up into the tree with me. Glancing at me and the damage I'd inflicted. "What"? I asked cocking my head to the side in confusion. Naruto's jaw was dropped open and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Sasuke had just cocked an eyebrow at me.  
"Sakura-Chan what did you do? It was so much bigger this time"! He was referring to my jutsu (I think).  
"I was low on chakra last time plus I was tired". I answered simply. He shook his head and focused on the clones below us. More of them had shown up. This could be a problem. I squatted down on the tree and quickly counted the number of clones that were left as well as the ones that had arrived. There are about fifty of them here.  
"So what are we going to do about these assholes"? Naruto asked excitedly. He'd been bored all day. We had just been running around on errands today and he was anxious for some action.  
"Kick some ass. What else"? I asked him like it was the most obvious thing in the world (Cause it was). Naruto yelled in excitement and I slapped my hand against my face (an action I immediately regretted. Head injury. Remember? Cause I forgot) and winced. Sasuke just shook his head and jumped from the tree in the opposite direction Naruto did.  
I flipped my hands through several hand signs and whispered "Ice Style: Dance of the cherry blossoms". What many people don't know about this technique is that it isn't just an escape and diversionary tactic. Its also an offensive jutsu. With just the right about of chakra I can make the cherry blossoms look sharp enough to cut someone. When in reality that's not the case. Ultimately a victim will look like he went through a paper shredder when I get through with them.  
It takes excellent chakra control to perform this technique. As it is a combination of genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. The genjutsu fools an opponent into thinking that my body froze and turned into thousands of cherry blossom petals. The taijutsu is needed in order to give the extreme speed to keep up the illusion that cherry blossoms are cutting you. And finally the ninjutsu part, using your chakra control and a space time jutsu in order to flicker around the area you've picked as your target.  
Senbon is required for this in order to give the paper like cuts that appear on your skin thanks to the genjutsu and made reality by me.  
The only set back is that this move requires a lot of chakra. It always eats up more than half my chakra stores. Performing two jutsus simultaneously is no easy task.  
I sped through the enemies who were dazed by the frozen petals. Now I thought as I made the petals appear to slice the opponents while I did the hard work.  
More than once I swore I felt Sasuke's eyes on me. That's not possible. No one can see me. They're all under my genjutsu. Only Zetsu's clones are affected by the cuts though. So there is no way he could seem me.  
Except that he did. Just as the jutsu came to an end Sasuke's red eyes met mine and he smirked at my surprised expression. The hell is going on? No ones supposed to be able to see me! The genjutsu and speed should have made sure of that!  
I ended the jutsu and dropped my last two Senbon now dull and useless to me. Naruto had summoned about ten clones of himself and were currently beating up on one of the few left.  
I jumped back to the tree branch and froze. Twenty feet in front of me was a white haired snake with glasses. "Kabuto"! I hissed angry now. He smirked at me.  
"Ah Sakura-chan how good to see you again! I must thank you for freezing me in that ball of ice. I must return the favor and show my gratitude". He said with mock politeness. It just barely masked the anger I could sense boiling beneath the surface. Maybe I can use that to my advantage. Let's see how far that takes me.  
"Perhaps you would like a repeat of the same gift"? I asked taunting him while grabbing a syringe filled with a milky fluid. Kabuto and his master have a thing for snakes and the poison that some snakes have is deadly. Throw those to crack heads in the mix and you're a gonner almost instantly. Unless you have extensive knowledge of poison and antidotes. I do.  
"Now, now Sakura-chan you know that's hardly fair. Ruining my fun before its even began".  
Shit that can't be good. I uncapped the needle and brought it down towards my leg when a sharp stinging hit my arm. Forcing me to drop the syringe. I clutched my hand to my chest. The bastard had broken some of the bones in my hand with that blow.  
A snakes tail had slapped my hand hard. I saw the scaly white tail slither back up his sleeve and disappear from sight. Fooling you into thinking it was gone. However I'm no idiot and I can clearly sense the giant fucking snake wrapped around his torso like a damn belt.  
I took a chance at his momentary distraction of victory and dove for the fallen syringe. It wasn't enough time.  
The same tail wrapped around my own chest (did I ever mention I hate snakes? No well nows a good time. I fucking hate snakes!) And tossed me into the base of a tree several feet away. Now I'm pissed.  
"Damn that fucking hurts". I gasped as I dropped to my feet regaining my breath. I glanced around searching for the needle. It was too far away from me now. Why the hell don't I carry two?  
I heard taking coming from above me. "Now, now Sakura-Chan that's not very lady like. Such language is unbecoming of a beautiful young lady. What would your mother think"? He was taunting me now.  
He obviously doesn't know who my mother is or her personality.  
"You're really stupid you know that? Don't you do your research? The Mizuikage is my mother. She's got a foul temper and mouth to match. Where do you think I picked up things like how to hand an asshole's ass to him when he can't take the fact that he was beaten by a girl"?  
Red filtered across his cheeks and his eyes glinted dangerously. He pushed his glasses up his nose using his first finger and smirked again.  
"You really should pay more attention to your surroundings Sakura-Chan". He said simply and I felt another snake behind me.  
Honestly this is insulting. He really thinks I'm so weak I can't even sense a big fucking snake attempting to sneak up on me? How sad.  
I drew out my katana and jumped in the air high above a giant scaly purple head. I raised it above my head as I fell back down and struck. Completely severing the head from the body.  
A hissing sound met my ears and steam filled the air. What the hell? I glanced at my cloak when I felt a burning sensation touch my arm. Fuck acid!  
The snake's blood was acidic. I shrugged out of my cloak and tossed it aside. Damn that burns.  
I quickly scanned my clothes looking for signs that the acid had seeped through to my clothes and was eating it away.  
I was wearing black short shorts and a long sleeveless white tunic over that. I had a fingerless mesh glove on my left hand and a white fingerless gloves on my right arm. The gloves came up to just under my shoulders. The red sash was tied around my waist holding a few scrolls and various weapons for easy access. Black thigh high tights covered my legs and a small amount of skin can be seen between my shorts and tights. I'd replaced my sandals for a shoe with more protection. A pair of ankle heeled ninja shoes covered my feet.  
My medical bag was attached to a belt below the sash and secured the bag close to my back so it wouldn't fall off.  
As far as I can tell no acid got on me. Except for what touched my left arm. A small red burn was there and nothing else. I got lucky this time.  
"Sakura-Chan are you okay"? I heard Naruto call from above me. I glanced up and saw my two teammates standing on the branch looking concerned. Well Naruto did. Sasuke's eyes raked my body looking for any further injuries (A/N remember the one on her head?). He slightly relaxed when he found none. I directed my attention back to Kabuto.  
"That was a dirty trick you bastard"! Naruto called out to him angrily. I silently agreed with him but now is not the time for berating an asshole. Now's the time to kick said asshole's ass.  
I pulled my long hair out of my face and up into a high ponytail so it wouldn't get in my way. Now that that was done I returned my attention to Kabuto.  
"Oi, asshole why are you hiding in a tree? To scared to come fight me yourself? What's next a smoke bomb"?  
Taunting him further probably wasn't the best idea but it was funny and angry people tend to make mistakes when they don't think rationally. A fact I learned from my mother.  
He threw off his cloak and the snake I knew was there uncoiled it's self from his body and launched towards me. It was so fast! A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I found myself airborne for a minute as I was pulled out of the snakes strike path.  
Sasuke had grabbed me and launched himself forward to avoid me getting hit. Something was wrong though. I could smell blood, fresh blood and he was clutching his side. Did he get hit by the snake?  
"Sasuke what's wrong"? I asked as I tugged his arm away from his side. A dark stain coated the edge of the torn fabric and a deep gash peeked through.  
"Did this happen just now"? He shook his head no. One of the Zetsu clones must have hit him earlier. He was very pale now. Too pale. He was losing to much blood.  
"Naruto take care of Kabuto! Sasuke's hurt"! I heard his loud call of I know and okay before I set to work.  
I grabbed a kunai and sliced his shirt open and off so I could see the extent of the damage. It probably looks worse than it is. The gash is several inches long and looks deep. Blood is flowing rapidly from it. Probably further aggravated by the fact that he moved so fast to pull me to safety.  
I opened one of my scrolls and bit my thumb and slapped my hand down on the summoning symbol. More extensive medical supplies came out and I grabbed the bottle of alcohol and a taped up roll of gauze pads.  
He looked at me with bleary eyes when I told him to open his mouth. "Bite down on this because its going to hurt". So he opened his mouth while I uncapped the bottle and poured it on the wound. Sasuke grit his teeth and bit down on the roll.  
Once that was done I wiped away the excess alcohol and poured cool water on it to sooth the burning.  
"Do you know if the weapon was coated with poison"? He shook his head no. Indicating he didn't. I sent chakra into his system to see if there was. Luck seemed to be on his side when I found no traces of foreign substances in his body. Then I staunched the bleeding and started to close up his injury.  
This wasn't easy. It was deep and I had to make sure the muscles were aligned and healed with no further damage. Once that was done then I turned my attention to reconnecting his nerves and regenerating skin cells. That is much harder and takes more chakra then you would think. I sealed it over and made sure no scar remained. Finally that was all done.  
I wiped my forehead and dug through my pouch locking for the small container of pills.  
"Ah, ha"! I said finally finding the slender glass container. "Plasma pills, helps regenerate lost blood quickly but it uses up a good chunk of chakra. You have more than enough for this". I said pulling the cotton from his mouth and replacing it with two small circular red pills. He crunched and swallowed them. Grimacing at the taste.  
I watched as some color finally returned to his face before getting up and handing his pack to him so he could get a new shirt.  
Now that he wasn't in a life threatening position anymore I became painfully aware of his exposed chest. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Sasuke was gorgeous. Not to mention he knew it too. Hence the cocky attitude.  
I was preparing to leave when I heard his voice. "Thank you Sakura". I wasn't sure I heard anything, so I just finished packing up my things.  
After all that was done I hopped up into a standing position getting ready to jump up into the neared tree to find out where Naruto had gotten to when I felt dizzy. Everything started to spin and blur out of focus.  
Then I realized why. I had no chakra left. I fell forwards and waited to hit the ground. It never came. I opened my eyes when I felt two warm arms wrapped around me. Sasuke had caught me and he was wearing a shirt again (A/N sadly XD).  
END OF FLASHBACK!  
I don't recall anything after that so I must have fallen asleep. I haven't been awake too long but night has fallen and were surrounded. By what I'm not sure. We've taken refuge with some ninjas from the Sand and Kiri. I don't recognize them but they seem to know me. Well at least the Kiri ninja do. The Sand ninja know of me.  
A few of them are injured but I still can't do anything as I lack sufficient chakra to be of much help. I gathered that its well past midnight. One of the Sand nins suggested setting a rotating guard for those who had little to no injuries and getting some sleep. It was a good idea but unfortunately not everyone agreed. One of the Kiri ninja said she wouldn't sleep with potential enemies. Regardless of the fact that Naruto could sense if there were and there weren't in here anyways. Outside is a different story.  
So several people stayed awake and some glared at each other.  
Sasuke and Naruto sat on either side of me. Every time I woke up Sasuke would glare at me and silently order me to go back to sleep. Naruto asked me to at least. I needed to restore my chakra and sleeping helped regenerate it faster. By now I'd say I had a third of it back.  
I sat up ignoring Naruto's loud protests and Sasuke's silent demands and orders. I walked over to one of the more heavily injured Kiri nins. She had sustained multiple cuts, several broken bones, and had been poisoned with something that kept her chakra from replenishing.  
"How are you doing Nanami-San"? She opened her eyes and looked at me. She seemed to take in my appearance and measuring my chakra levels.  
"Sakura-Sama you are not yet in a good enough condition to be tending others. You need rest". She closed her eyes and tried to rest again. A small smile tugged her lips when she realized I wasn't moving from this spot.  
"Please Nanami you can't last forever like this! Let me help you! I can remove the poison!" I said desperately. If it stays in her system much longer it could permanently damage her chakra network and cause heart failure as well as shut down her body slowly and in a painful way. Dying like that is excruciating.  
"I suppose if you as my doctor are so adamant in helping me then I can't say no". I looked back at her and saw a twinkle in her eyes. She'd been testing my resolve and determination.  
"Nanami-San you..."? I trailed off and she nodded.  
"Your mother asked me to tell you something if I ran into you. She says you don't have to follow the councils decisions. You are your own person. The choices you make need to come from your heart. She knew you never wanted to be the next Mizuikage. Follow your dream. She had someone in mind to take her place when she retired".  
I rubbed the tears away from my eyes. I'd tried so hard to hide truth from everyone. I'd trained and studied hard to be the best I could be and make everyone proud of me. My mother especially.  
I unfurled the scroll beside me and ran my bloodied thumb down it. A small poof later and I was gathering things for extracting poison and setting broken bones. As well as my wall collection of herbs to make an antidote.  
I healed all the small cuts on her and the focused on the entry wound for the poison. I picked up the extraction solution with a chakra gloved palm. "Hold her down". I ordered her two teammates. They nodded and clutched her shoulders holding her firmly to the bed roll beneath her.  
Her screams echoed around us. This was a very painful thing to go through. After two hours I managed to pull most of the poison from her system. I'd set aside a small amount to create the antidote.  
I set her wrist and bound her two ribs and healed her leg so the bandages could be taken off.  
After a few failed attempts I found the right combination of herbs and the antidote was complete. I mixed it with her tea as it had to be drunk and it was most likely bitter. I'd added a narcotic to help her sleep and after a few minutes she was sleeping.  
I was about to turns around and leave when a hand appeared in front of my face bearing two small white circular pills. Chakra pills, I recognized them immediately. I glanced up at the person holding them and took note of the dark spiky locks belonging to Sasuke. He wasn't looking at me. His face was turned in Naruto's direction but his intent was clear. If I didn't take the pills he was going to haul me back over to my bed roll and force me to sleep again.  
I wordlessly grabbed them and stood up heading over to my next patient. Sasuke grabbed my arm when I turned to leave and stared me down. His eyes travels from mine down to my clenched fist contains the two pills. I tossed them in my mouth and crunched them. After a few seconds I felt better. Alive with new energy and almost full chakra stores.  
I raised a brow at him and said "happy now"? He grunted in response and released my arm before retreating back over to the spot Naruto was and glaring at him. I Shrugged then made my way over to the next person.  
They're injuries weren't too serious. A broken leg and a few burn marks as well as numerous cuts and scratches. I set his leg and healed it partially so he would be able to move easier. Healing it fully takes time and a good chunk of chakra. Not to mention its taxing on the body. Forcing the cells to work faster to repair the damage to an injury like that leaves them feeling weak and drained. I did heal everything else leaving no scars to indicate he ever received those injuries.  
It ended up being a good thing I was able to make several doses of antidote for the poison. Several other people had been hit with it though not to the extent Nanami was. I was also able to learn how the poison was given to a victim.  
It was a technique similar to that of Mira's. That girl I fought when Tsunade-Sama conducted that exam for me a while ago.  
Apparently these were needles smaller then a Senbon, being closer in size to that of a needle you would use for shots. Strange, were we dealing with a medical ninja? I pondered the question as I extracted the last of the poison and gave the last patient a shot.  
After I was done Naruto dragged me back to my bed roll and told me to sleep as I still had injuries of my own. He'd unzipped his jacket a few minutes ago and something fell out of his shirt as he pushed me to lie down.  
A small oval shape hung on a thin chain. An emerald set at the top of the oval caught the fire light and made small dazzling lights dance around as the silver oval moved. When it turned around again I caught sight of something etched into the front of it. Sakura, my name was engraved into the surface of the metal. It was my locket! The one I thought was lost forever.  
I grasped it pulling Naruto down with the delicate chain. "Naruto where did you get thus"? I asked quietly. My eyes fixated on one of my most prized possessions. He blinked at me not seeming to recap what I was asking about then he looked down at the oval locket resting in my palm.  
"Oh yeah! He said suddenly. I found it when the Teme made me retrieve his katana. I meant to ask you about it but forgot when we went on that mission"! He unclasped the chain and held it out to me. "It's yours right"? He asked as he dropped it carefully into my palm.  
I closed my fingers around it and held it to my chest. "It belonged to my father. He had it made the day I was born. He wanted something to take with him he could look at whenever he went on missions". I said quietly and unclenched my palm. I pulled the ends of the chain together and fastened the metal clasp. The locket rested just above my chest. I tucked it under my shirt and looked up.  
"What happened to him"? Naruto asked just as quietly. Afraid to shatter the silence with his usual loud demeanor.  
"He went on a mission when I was five. I begged him not to go because the survival rate for returning from this mission was so low. He had a 95% chance of during on this mission. Instead he patted me on the head and knelt down to my level. Then he took this necklace off and he told me, Sakura keep this safe for me. Keep it safe and I'll come back for it. He promised he would return to us and claim it back". I took a breath and wiped a stray tear away.  
"So I waited. Watched him walk out of the village alone. His hand stuck up in the air in a wave. Never looking back. That was like him though he was always looking forward, never back. I waited for days but they soon turned into weeks and before I knew it two months had gone by then a year. He never came back and no trace of him was ever found. He just disappeared and for the longest time I had hope that he would come back".  
Naruto stayed silent taking in everything I'd said. Sasuke hadn't spoken a word so I lay down and closed my eyes. "So what happened did you give up"?  
His quiet voice made me snap my eyes open. I glanced at Sasuke. He was staring at me heatedly. An unknown emotion blazing in his usually calm and collected eyes.  
"I realized a long time ago what I had was a child's hope, a child's dream. I'm not a child anymore. People die in the world we live in everyday and sometimes we can't prevent that. And we who are left behind have to accept that. Hundreds of people are dying everyday and for what? This stupid war your family member started"!  
We were both on our feet by now. Glaring at each other. My eyes widened in realization at what I'd just said.  
My head swung to the side a sharp sting on my right cheek.  
"I can't believe you just said that Sakura". Naruto said quietly. His head bent down bangs covering his eyes hiding them from view. "I can't believe you just put the blame for this war on Sasuke. He didn't start this war. That person was banished from his family a long time ago. None of this was his fault".  
A flutter of wings caught my attention. I locked up and saw my messenger hawk returning. I held my arm up and out and the bird landed. Undoing the seal and opening the scroll I scanned it and saw Tsunade's familiar handwriting. Shed scribbled a short note.  
Sakura,  
I need you to come back to the front. There's something you should see. Your mother will meet you halfway. Come alone if you can.  
Tsunade  
I rolled the scroll back up and shoved it in my pouch. Naruto had read over my shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest. "No way your leaving". He said with mock authority. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"Look I'm sorry for what I said, it was out of line but I'm going and you can't stop me. I packed up my things and sealed them into a scroll before shoving that into my the pouch at my waist. I pulled out a spared cloak and settled it over my shoulders and drew the hood up. I stepped in front of the entrance to our temporary camp and was about to leave when someone grabbed my arm and jerked me back.  
"Sakura, I don't care about that. If you leave you'll be in danger. Please stay". Sasuke was holding me back. Asking me to stay.  
"Look I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just angry. Okay? But I'm going. I haven't seen my mother in a month so please let me go". The grip tightened on my arm for a second before loosening again. I made to step forward but I was spun around and hauled back into a firm chest.  
"I told you I don't care about that. Just come back safely". I almost shattered my resolve and stayed but then the overwhelming urge to see my mother firmed it up again and I flickered out of sight. The guilt at what I'd said weighing heavily on my mind. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I sprinted off racing against the sun just starting to peek over the horizon.

* * *

That's it for this one! Sorry again for the long wait. I meant to have this published last weekend but I got sick so I couldn't. I'm still kinda sick but feeling better. So I'll be fine. Anyways let me know what ya think. If you dont like it then dont read it. Simple as that. Ja na!

-SasuSaku993 Out-


End file.
